Guardianas del universo
by Saku-chan25
Summary: La conexión de estos universos permite el equilibro entre ellos, todos protegidos por los guardianes cada uno de un respectivo elemento, esa historia cuenta la vivencias de algunas guardianas de los universos, de sus aventuras, de sus amores y como enfrentan un nuevo enemigo que estaba por llegar.
1. Prologo

En una gran sala blanca, en algún lugar desconocido, había imágenes flotando alrededor de esta, mostrando un montón de imágenes diferentes, de distintas personas, realizando distintas acciones y en medio de esta, una mujer sentada en una silla giratoria, la mujer que en realidad era una adolescente, su pelo largo hasta la cintura era de color rosa palo y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, con pequeños destellos rosas en ellos, la chica era delgada y hermosa y miraba las imágenes con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Vestía un vestido de palabra de honor corto, rosa fucsia con una faja negra, el borde del vestido tenía volantes, con puntos negros, en los brazos unos guantes que empezaban en el codo del mismo color del vestido, y unos guantes sin dedos negros, luego tenía unas medas altas hasta las rodillas de reja negra y encima de esta, una cinta del mismo color del vestido que le llegaba hasta sus zapatos de tacón negro, por último en la cabeza una diadema fucsia, con una mariposa negra a un lado.

La chica estaba atenta a las imágenes cuando giro la cabeza y sonrió.

-Oh veo que habéis llegado, bienvenidos queridos lectores-dijo alegremente y se levantó para dar unos pasos y alejarse de las imágenes.

-Seguro que os preguntáis que es este lugar, ¿verdad? Pues aquí es donde se controla todo lo que pasa en todos los mundos de todos los universos, si, si he dicho universos, aunque para vosotros supongo que son animes, comics, libros o películas ¿no? ¿Pensasteis que todo era falso? Pues no, es muy real, lo que pasa es que las personas normales no pueden verlo-dijo divertida alzando las manaos para señalar todo el lugar y luego las bajo.

-Ah ¿que no sabéis de lo que estoy hablando? -pregunto con rostro sorprendida, pero luego volvió a sonreír-Bueno no os preocupéis dejad que os lo explique, ah, pero es un relato largo a sí que sentaos-dijo haciendo aparecer unos cuantos sillones, luego acerco la silla en la que estaba sentada y se sentó.

-Bueno por donde empiezo…-empezó a decir pensativa mientras se llevaba su mano derecha al mentón, aunque no duro mucho ya que después reacciono-Veréis, todos conocéis el origen del big bang ¿no? Ya sabéis la creación del universo y planetas y bla bla bla, pues aquí pasa exactamente lo mismo, solo que con la diferencia de que no se crea un solo universo sino varios, universos cada uno con sus propios planetas, galaxia etc.

Y no solo eso sino que cada universo y cada planeta están conectados entre sí, y se puede viajar de unos a otros mediante "portales" los cuales aparecen aleatoriamente, o pueden ser convocados por seres "especiales" y no solo esto también existen los llamados mundo o universos "neutrales" en los que se suele reunir todos los seres del resto de universos, por supuesto en esa zona están prohibido los conflictos y las peleas-explico sonriendo e hizo aparecer unas imágenes que mostraban todo o que había explicado y como varios universos que tenían forma de galaxia se formaban y se conectaban por portales.

-Ah, pero seguro que os preguntáis ¿Cómo se puede mantener la paz en tantos lugares diferentes? Pues veréis al contrario que los mundos, o que los humanos aquí los que se dedican a mantener la paz en los propios universos y mundos y entre ellos mismo son los elementos, en realidad existen 6 elementos que controlan todo: Agua, Tierra, Aire, Fuego, Energía y La luz y la oscuridad, y no, no son siete son seis, estos dos últimos van juntos, ya os explicare porque más adelante...El caso es que estos seis elementos están controlados cada uno por un dios supremo, es decir, él mandamás del elemento Jajajaja, pero no os preocupéis son buenos y amables, aunque un poco locos-dice riendo y hace aparecer una imagen con seis figuras y luego otras seis-pero no os creáis que ellos lo hacen todo solos, nooo, cada dios tiene un guardián personal o guardaespaldas, es una persona que está conectada a ella de una forma especial y no me refiero a algo romántico si no a algo, puro y profundo como es la amistad o la hermandad, y por si fuera poco, no solo tienen a sus guardias personales, cada uno de ellos tiene un montón de guardianes que controlan su elemento, todos los guardianes pertenecen a distintos mundos y se dedican a protegerlos y cada guardián de los elementos tiene un guardaespaldas personal...-de repente se quedó callada y pensativa e hizo desaparecer las imágenes.

-Esto es algo confuso a sí que lo explicare lo mejor que pueda, veréis, como son tantos los mundos y los universos, estos se han dividido en "secciones" para que cada dios lo pueda controlar mejor, aun si hay más elementos en ese mundo o universo, el elemento que predomina es el que es controlado por su dios correspondiente, aunque como entre los dioses se llevan muy bien no hay problema, pues veréis en cada mundo controlado por los dioses se asigna un guardián de ese mundo, que por supuesto tiene el poder del elemento correspondiente, y son llamados guardianes, y justo de un grupo de guardianes es de lo que tratara nuestra historia-explica y después sonrió para levantarse de la silla.

\- ¿Os acordáis de que antes os dije que la luz y la oscuridad van juntos? Pues bien aquellos con controlar ese poder se encargan de mantener el equilibro entre los seres de esos dos elementos tan dispares y tan iguales que si uno de ellos desaparece el otro también, los ángeles, los demonios, los vampiros, los hombres lobos, todos ellos están conectados, por eso si una raza desaparece la otra ,su opuesta, también lo hará, ya que si no el equilibrio de los universos podría verse en peligro...creo que vosotros los conocéis como el yin y el yang ¿no es así?, pues veréis aquí los que controlan ese elemento son llamados "neutrales" - termino de explicar con una sonrisa.

-Esta es la explicación que quería daros para que tengáis un contexto sobre de que va a ir la historia, las votaciones de las parejas serán más adelante, espero que disfrutéis y no olvidéis comentar y hablar de esta historia a vuestros amigos bye bye ^^


	2. Tsukasa y Amu

**Cap. 1.**

En la oscuridad de la noche en la ciudad nipona, los humanos paseaban por las calles un día más sin ser conscientes de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pensando en sus problemas diarios sin percatarse de que no estaban solos en su mundo, ni en el universo en el que vivían y mucho menos se daban cuenta de que a pesar de todos los "enemigos" que pudieran atacarles, había unos muchos peores que asechaban desde las sombras y que eran detenedlos por valientes guerreras o guerreras que los protegían desde la oscuridad, a estos guerreros son los que llamamos guardianes.

Y una de esas guardianas de cabello rosa palo largo atado con un moño y con un vestido de color rojo y rosado en el cual resaltaba en su escote un collar con una Alejandrita rosada, se encontraba sentada en el poyete de uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, observando con una leve sonrisa a los transeúntes que pasaban por debajo, disfrutando se sus pacificas vidas.

Mientras la joven se encontraba disfrutando del paisaje, una sombra se acercaba desde atrás a paso lento hacia ella, la sombra levanto los brazos con forme se iba acercando poco a poco.

-Llegas tarde Yellow-dijo la guardiana mientras se giraba para ver a la sombra y le miraba seriamente- ¿se puede saber qué haces?

La joven que vestía un vestido rosa y rojo, con volantes en blanco hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos mostrando así una pulsera en mano derecha con la joya de la portadora, una turmalina rosada, su cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda era también rosa, pero de un color más claro que el de su compañera-

-Jo…nunca consigo asustarte sango-san-se quejó la chica haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

Su compañera suspiro antes de que una luz rosada la envolviera por completo y flotara hasta su amiga donde aterrizo enfrente de ella.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que para atacar a alguien por sorpresa primero tienes que esconder tu energía…sentí que habías llegado hace cinco minutos, Umika-chan-le riño la otra mientras golpeaba su frente.

-Duele…-susurro la chica mientas se tocaba la frente-si si eso ya lo sé Tsukasa-chan jooo…-se quejó la otra haciendo que la mayor riera levemente por su actitud.

-De todas formas, ¿Por qué querías que nos viéramos aquí, Tsukasa-chan? ¿Hay alguna fiesta en el gremio hoy? -pregunto Umika emocionada al pensarlo.

-No-Tsukasa se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba seriamente a su amiga, deshizo su transformación, apareció ante Umika Tsukasa Myoujin la policía y no la guardiana-te he llamado por que lo has vuelto hacer Umika-chan.

\- ¿Qué he hecho ahora? -pregunto Umika algo hastiada mientras ella también deshacía su transformación para mostrar su forma civil como Umika Hayami.

\- ¿Tu qué crees? ¡Has vuelto a irte a otro mundo! ¡Y esta vez de compras! -le grito claramente enfadada

-Es que Amu-chan encontró rebajas en…-se excusó Umika, pero al ver la cara de la otra decidió callarse.

Tsukasa suspiro cansada y se llevó una mano a la cara.

-Umika…tienes un deber como lupinranger y como guardiana de este universo, ¿te imaginas lo que llega a pasar si apere un Gangler y no estás? O peor ¿y si aparece un monstruo y además un Gangler?, sabes que no sería la primera vez y yo no puedo encargarme de las dos cosas sin exponernos.

-Lo sé…ya lo sé Tsukasa-chan, pero…es que…-Umika no sabía que decir, ella quería cumplir con sus deberes eso era seguro, pero eran tan casando todo aquello, sus deberes como lupin y como guardiana, el hecho de tener que ocultar quien era a todos, era simplemente agotador.

La policía miro a la otra y suspirando se acercó a ella para acariciarle la cabeza.

-Es duro, lo sé…a mí también me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero no se puede, no te preocupes Umika, encontraremos la forma de hacer que todos vuestros seres queridos vuelvan y derrotar a Don Armage, con un poco de suerte sin revelar tu identidad y la de Kairi y Tooma.

La más joven alzo la mirada y sonrió levemente antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-Bien, ahora vamos vete…los chicos deben estar preocupados-dijo Tsukasa empujando a su amiga.

-jajajajaja ok, ok-rio Umika mientras se transformaba de nuevo y empezaba a levitar-nos vemos mañana hermana, ten cuidado al volver-se despidió la más joven antes de volar de vuelta al Bistro Jurer.

Tsukasa se despidió con la mano y cuando la otra se marchó bajo la mano con lentitud mientras la preocupación afloraba en su rostro.

-Espero que de verdad todo salga bien…pero…tengo un mal presentimiento…-susurro la otra mientras miraba en dirección a la luna que reinaba en el cielo, rezándole a Kami-sama que su presentimiento fuera erróneo.


	3. Sela y Amu, Akari y Koyomi

**Cap. 2.**

Al día siguiente en la tierra de otro universo, una chica de cabello negro y ropa oriental estaba esperando en el claro donde se unían los mundos de los humanos y los Zyuogher, la joven estaba cruzada de brazos y se notaba que está muy molesta.

-¿Cuánto más piensa tardar?-se pregunto para sí misma mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera, la joven estaban empezando a molestarse por la tardanza de su amiga.

-¿Sela?

La nombrada se sobresalto al escuchar que la llamaban y para su desgracia una voz que conocía muy bien, lentamente se giro y vio, para su desgracia, que Yamato, Misao, Larry y Bud, estaban allí mirándola extrañados.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No nos dijiste que vendrías-pregunto Yamato acercándose a la chica.

-Ah bueno…esto…-Sela empezó a tartamudear sin saber bien que decir, no esperaba encontrarse con los chicos, principalmente por que esperaba haberse ido ya a entrenar pero como siempre su guardiana no aparecía a tiempo, la joven tiburón empezó a pensar una excusa creíble para contarles cuando recordó la excusa que se invento Amu por si algo así ocurría.

-Estoy esperando a Amu, día de chicas-respondió alzándose de hombros como si no fuera tal cosa, esperaba que eso les convenciera.

-¿Día de chicas? Pero si mi Lilia no me dijo nada…será…que se olvido de mi…está claro…no le importo….-Misao se empezó a deprimir poco a poco conforme decía esas palabras mientras se agachaba en un rincón dejando que un aura negra le rodeara, eso alerto a Yamato, Larry y Sela, siendo los dos primeros acercándose a consolarle.

-No Misao…no es eso…es que…es que…-Sela intentaba arreglar su metedura de pata, no se acordaba que Misao ahora salía con Lilia una Zyuogher como ella y que además esa misma joven se había convertido en buena amiga de todos ellos, y ahora Sela ya no sabía qué hacer y la mirada seria y analítica de Bud no ayudaba.

-Es que Lilia no quería venir porque venias tú Misao-kun-se escucho decir una voz a sus espaldas mostrando a Amu sonriente, Sela agradeció internamente la aparición de la tigresa.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Misao levantándose ya recuperado, a lo que Amu asintió.

-Además este día es especial, ¿no Sela?-Amu miro a la otra quien le devolvió la mirada extrañada, aunque no fue la única el resto de chicos también lo miraron extrañados-vamos Sela-chan no seas tímida- volvió a decir mientras empujaba levemente a su amiga y le lanzaba una mirada de "sígueme el juego"- sabéis chicos por fin he convencido a Sela para que renueve su vestuario por completo, por eso ahora mismo nos vamos de compras.

Ante esa aclaración los chicos casi se caen por el motivo que les dio Amu, entre ellos Sela quien la miraba avergonzada pero no tenía otra manera de que sonara creíble.

-Ah…si…bueno…con lo pesada que te has vuelto últimamente, como para no aceptar.

-Ah…así que era eso-dijo Yamato sonriente.

-Sip, ahora si nos disculpáis tenemos prisa-Amu tomo el brazo de su amiga y empezó a arrastrarla lejos de los chicos-nos vemos luego, bye bye-se despidió antes de salir corriendo con la otra dejando a los chicos sorprendidos aunque ya estaban acostumbrados a la actitud de la tigresa.

-¿De compras? ¿Enserio?-pregunto Sela molesta cuando ya estuvieron lejos de los chicos en otro claro del bosque al lado del mismo rio.

-Era lo primero que se me ocurrió, además no tendría que haberlo dicho si supieras mentir mejor Sela-chan.

-¡Y no tendría que mentir si hubieras llegado a tu hora!

-Ah…pues…es verdad jeje…bueno no nos retrasemos más tenemos que entrenar y después ir de compras.

-¡Amu!-Sela se estaba enfadando de verdad por el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Es para que sea creíble…si nos presentamos sin una sola bolsa no se creerán que nos hemos ido de compras.

Sela se cruzo de brazos y miro fijamente a su amiga, quien ya estaba poniéndose nerviosa por el aura tan tétrica que estaba emanando y que solo soltaba cuando iba a pelear, aun así la morena suspiro con pesadez y puso sus manos en sus caderas.

-El entrenamiento de hoy será el doble de duro ¿entendido?

-Hai-Amu sonrió mientras ponía pose militar, lo mejor sería no enfadarla más.

Así ambas se pusieron en posición de batalla y se transformaron para dar por comenzado su entrenamiento.

Mientras en otro mundo, concretamente en una tienda de antigüedades que recientemente se había convertido también en una cafetería estaba una joven chica despidiendo a los últimos clientes de la mañana.

-Vuelvan pronto-dijo la morena cuando se despidió de aquellos clientes del sábado, al salir la joven soltó un suspiro por el cansancio de aquella mañana tan ajetreada.

-Buen trabajo Koyomi-chan-escucho decir a sus espaldas haciendo que se girara y vio a Shunpei detras de la barra junto a Kosuke, Mayu y Rinko.

-Gracias chicos, buen trabajo a vosotros también-dijo Koyomi acercándose a sus amigos, en eso Haruto bajo las escaleras y se acerco al grupo.

-Buenos días, ¿ya se fueron todos?-pregunto tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en la barra.

-Justo se acaban marchar los últimos-comento Rinko.

-Lo sabrías si hubieras estado aquí para ayudar-añadió Kosuke.

-Eh…pero eso de trabajar en una cafetería es muy aburrido, además vosotros tampoco ayudáis mucho.

-Rinko y yo ayudamos en la cocina-Mayu se cruzo de brazos y la otra asintió.

-Y Kosuke y yo en la barra y con las mesas-dijo ahora Shunpei señalándolos a ambos.

-Y Shigeru-san se encarga de la parte de antigüedades mientras yo atiendo al resto de los clientes-esta vez fue el turno de Koyomi quien le miraba seriamente y bastante molesta al mago, quien al ver que estaba acorralado suspiro.

-Ok, lo siento, la próxima vez ayudare.

-Bien, empezaras esta tarde, yo tengo que salir-Koyomi le dio su delantal que se había quitado y fue a por sus cosas.

-¿Otra vez?-pregunto el mago mirando a la chica.

-Quiero ir a la biblioteca a estudiar y leer un poco, tengo muchos años perdidos que recuperar.

-Ah, a veces se me olvida que Koyomi-chan va al instituto, aunque está en su último año, ¿no?-Rika miro Mayu mientras decía esas palabras ya que la chica estudiaba en el mismo lugar que ella.

Mayu asintió levemente mientras miraba a su amiga

-Aunque Koyomi-chan se ha adaptado muy bien, se ha vuelto muy popular en poco tiempo.

-Oh, ¡como era de esperarse de Koyomi-chan!-exclamo alegre Shunpei por su amiga quien se sonrojo por los halagos, aunque no todos estaban tan felices ya que Haruto bufo y se cruzo de brazos se notaba que estaba molesto.

-Bueno yo me marcho ya, nos vemos más tarde-se despidió Koyomi y salió rápido de allí sin darle tiempo ni si quiera a Haruto a detenerla.

-Demonios-susurro Hayato mientras veía por donde se había ido la chica, segundos después se giro y vio como sus amigos le miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro-¿Qué?

-Nada-dijeron todos antes de seguir con lo que hacían.

Mientras Koyomi corría por las calles de la ciudad y asegurándose que nadie la veía se metió en un callejón, al ver que estaba sola la joven levanto su mano derecha, una luz blanca y negra empezó a emerger por cuerpo envolviéndola por completo concentrándose en la palma de su mano donde salió de esta hacia el callejón vacio y de allí apareció un remolino de energía, la joven sonrió y rápidamente se metió dentro para posteriormente desaparecer dejando el callejón completamente vacío sin ningún rastro de que alguien hubiera estado allí.

Los portales son creaciones mágicas conectan dos mundos entre sí, algunas veces un portal puede aparecer de forma aleatoria sin embargo algunos seres mágicos y por ende también los guardianes, pueden abrir portales a voluntad propia para trasladarse de un lugar a otro, lo único que hace falta es enfocar con claridad el lugar de destino y tener suficiente poder mágico.

Koyomi apareció frente al templo de la familia Tenkuji, miro para todos lados buscando a su amiga y guardiana Akari extrañándose de no encontrarla en ningún lado ya que siempre era muy puntual, aunque los gritos que provenían dentro del templo le dieron una pista, la morena sonrió levemente y se dirijo hacia donde venia los gritos.

Dentro del templo Akari estaba peleándose como siempre con Onari mientras eran observados por Takeru y Makoto quien ya estaba acostumbrado a esas discusiones.

-¡Te digo que la ciencia puede explicarlo todo!

-¡Akari-kun eres muy cabezota, después de todo lo que hemos pasado! ¡Aun sigues empeñada en eso!

"Ah donde está el abuelo cuando se le necesita" pensaba Takeru al ver a sus dos amigos pelear, mientras el otro solo los ignoraba.

-¿¡Que me has llamado, maldito monje calvo!?-Akari ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con aquel hombre pero no era la única, Onari tampoco aguantaba más.

-Vamos chicos…tranquilo…-empezó a decir Takeru intento calmar las aguas pero fue callado por un grito de Onari.

-¡Se acabo! ¡Eres insufrible Akari-kun! ¡No entiendo como el joven Takeru ha podido aguantarte por tanto tiempo! ¡Eres insoportable, mandona, cabezota, imprudente y tienes muy mal carácter! ¿Si no crees en estas cosas, porque te empeñas en volver todos los días? Si incluso ahora vienes más que antes, si tanto interés tienes en esa ciencia tuya lárgate de aquí ¡y no vuelvas más!

-¡Onari!- Takeru y Makoto se levantaron de sus respectivas sillas y miraron a Onari después de que este terminara de gritarle aquellas cosas.

Akari por el contrario no dijo nada, su rostro paso de mostrar enfado a total neutralidad.

-Mi relación con Takeru no es asunto tuyo, y este templo es público así que puedo visitarlo cuando quiera, por los motivos que quiera-Akari hablaba con voz calmada aunque se notaba que se iba apagando poco a poco, los dos amigos de la infancia de la chica fijaron su vista en ella con preocupación-pero si tanto molesto no te preocupes que no volveré por aquí nunca más-finalizo mirando seriamente a Onari quien ya se estaba arrepintiendo de sus palabras.

-Akari…-susurro Takeru intentando acercarse a su amiga pero fue interrumpido por un leve carraspeo de garganta.

Los cuatro chicos giraron su vista y se enfocaron en Koyomi quien estaba en la puerta junto a los dos discípulos de Onari.

-Disculpen las molestias.

-Koyomi-chan-dijo Akari sorprendida acercándose a la nombrada-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Habíamos quedado ¿recuerdas? Al no verte en la entrada decidí entrar para buscarte y me encontré con ellos que me trajeron hasta aquí, aunque en realidad seguimos los gritos.

-Oh…si…lo siento Koyomi-chan no me acorde-se disculpo Akari a su amiga quien le sonrió y negó con la cabeza restándole importancia, luego su vista se enfoco en los otros tres hombres y golpeo levemente a Akari para que la presentara.

-Ah cierto…chicos os presento a Koyomi es una amiga mía del….del instituto, Koyomi es menor que yo pero le interesa mucho los templos y la religión sintoísta así que le dije que podría visitar el templo hoy, claro….si no molesto-dijo esto último mirando a Onari con seriedad.

-Por su puesto, los amigos de Akari siempre son bienvenidos en el templo, mi nombre es Takeru Tenkuji, encantado-el chico se acerco con una sonrisa a Koyomi quien le sonrió de vuelta.

-MM.…Makoto Fukitami- el chico se cruzo de brazos cuando se presento y miro fijamente a Koyomi aunque esta ni se inmuto.

-Encantada chicos y supongo que el que queda es Onari-san, ¿verdad?

-El mismo, siempre es un placer tener a una apasionada sintoísta en el templo porque…

-Si bueno, ya nos hemos presentado, ahora llevare a Koyomi a que visite el templo y los alrededores, le prometí que lo haría yo-Akari interrumpió a Onari y tomo a su amiga por hombros y la giro para encaminarla a la salida.

-¿Eh? ¿Le vas a enseñar tu el templo?-pregunto Shibuya sorprendido.

-Pues claro, que no crea en estas cosas no significa que no me interesen, la religión es muy importante en la cultura y ejerce una gran influencia en los humanos, sería muy absurdo no tornarlo en cuenta, además el templo en si es una gran obra de arte sobre todo por los siglos que lleva en pie y eso también es interesante-Akari dijo aquellas palabras como quien hablaba del tiempo sorprendido a los presentes ya que ella no solía mostrar intereses en esas cosas.

Al ver que ninguno respondía las dos jóvenes decidieron marcharse dejando a los chicos allí plantados, solo cuando estas se fueron consiguieron reaccionar.

-Wow Akari-san es toda una caja de sorpresas-comento Narita a lo que Shibuya asintió.

-No os parece raro-dijo Makoto mitras los otros lo miraban.

-¿A qué te refieres nii-san?-pregunto Takeru confundido.

-Esa chica, Koyomi…tiene algo raro, no sé el que pero hay algo raro en ella y además Akari también esta diferente desde hace unos meses

-¿Eh? Yo no he notado nada seguro son imaginaciones tuyas nii-san.

-Si seguro son imaginaciones tuyas Makoto-kun-dijo Edith apareció de repente junto a ellos, asustando a todos menos a Makoto.

-¡Abuelo, no pegues esos sustos!-riño Onari al nuevo sacerdote jefe del templo.

Pero Makoto no presto atención a los ruidos y jaleo que se empezó a formar a su alrededor, estaba más centrado mirando fijamente por donde se habían ido ambas chicas, había algo en todo eso que no le terminaba de cuadrar.

-Akari-llamo Koyomi a su amiga mientras caminaban por los jardines en dirección a unos árboles más apartados del templo-¿Estás bien?

La chica la miro por un momento y sonrió dulcemente

-Si, a pesar de todo es que Onari no lo dijo en serio, y aunque me niegue aceptarlo él es mi amigo y lo aprecio, además la pelea fue culpa mía yo lo provoque pero…era necesario, si no me mantengo en mi postura de "la ciencia lo explica todo y no existe nada sobrenatural" me acabarían descubriendo

Ambas chicas llegaron hasta unos grandes árboles que estaban lo más alejados del templo, estos temblaron levemente y después se inclinaron para juntarse y formar un arco.

-Bien, hoy tenemos mucho que hacer, además de entrenar tenemos reuniones con algunos fantasma, duendes, y dioses de la zona-Akari giro a su amiga cuando dijo eso y le sonrió-¿Lista?

-Siempre.

Así ambas pasaron por el arco desapareciendo entre las sombras y luces de aquel bosque mientras los dos árboles volvían a su forma habitual.


	4. Fuuka y Kazumi, Raptor y Hammie

**Cap. 3.**

Al mismo tiempo en la nave de los Kyuranger, todos se estaban preparando para una deliciosa comida que estaba preparando Spada, los Kyuranger se habían reunido esta vez en la nave para tomarse un descanso de sus respectivas obligaciones y poder pasar un tiempo juntos, todos se encontraban en el puente de mando menos Hammie quien estaba en una de las salas más vacías hablando con alguien. La joven tenía en la mesa donde se encontraba una especia de reloj solo que en la esfera de este salía una luz hacia arriba y proyectaba una especie de holograma, en el se podía ver las figuras de Fuuka y Kasumi, las guardianas del fuego y ninjas.

-Así que ellos van a pasar unas semanas con vosotros-dijo Fuuka desde el otro lado, Hammie asintió.

-Cuando se enteraron del cambio de Raptor quisieron venir en seguida así que se tomaron unos días para pasar unas semanas de vacaciones todos juntos, lo siento mucho por dejaros nuestro trabajo chicas, pero dudo que Raptor y yo podamos hacer mucho con ellos rondando por aquí.

-No te preocupes Hammie-chan no es molestia, de todas formas por aquí estoy muy tranquilo, ¿no es cierto Fuuka-chan?

La nombrada asintió- si, tanto mi hermano como mis primos están ocupados con sus respectivas obligaciones, y Kenji-san no vuelve a Japón hasta el mes que viene, además el nuevo horario que me ha hecho mi madre me permite tener más tiempo libre.

-Y yo ya he terminado oficialmente mis estudios, y mi nuevo trabajo me permite tener un horario más flexible-Kasumi le sonrió despreocupada.

-Tú dile a Raptor que no se preocupe y que cualquier cosa os llamaremos.

Hammie miro a sus amigas y suspiro tranquila mientras asentía-muchas gracias chicas sois las mejores.

Ambas jóvenes sonrieron por el alago y posteriormente se despidieron de su amiga ya que esta no se podía ausentar mucho tiempo para no levantar sospechas, cuando acabo de hablar la luz del reloj se apago y este volvió a ser un reloj normal y corriente solo la esfera estaba negra. Hammie tomo el reloj o como ellos lo llamaban comunicador y lo llevo a su joya para hacerlo desaparecer, luego se encamino hacia el puente de mando donde está el resto, al llegar Hammie casi tuvo que reprimir una carcajada por la escena que estaba presenciando.

En la mesa del centro había un gran festín propio de la comida de Spada, eso no era nada fuera de lo normal pero lo divertido era que en un rincón estaba Raptor con su nuevo aspecto, sonrojada hasta las orejas y alrededor suyo están todos los chicos, menos Kotaro, Stinger, el comándate y Spada, haciéndole mil preguntas sobre su nuevo aspecto, lo que podía hacer ahora y el motivo de su cambio.

-¿Entonces puedes llorar?

-Sí.

-¿Y comer?

-También.

-¿Y puedes hacer gestos con la cara?

-¿Eh?...aaa…si…eso también.

La pobre de Raptor no sabía dónde meterse aun nos e acostumbraba a que todos la estuvieran mirando tan atentamente como si fuera…bueno…no sabía exactamente el que, la cuestión es que los chicos habían llegado ayer por la tarde y no habían podido ver a Raptor hasta ese día por que la joven se fue a dormir temprano, aun no se acostumbraba a su nuevo cuerpo y se cansaba con facilidad, y desde la mañana ninguno de ellos había tenido oportunidad de acercarse a la androide porque tenía trabajo que hacer para el planeta rebelión por lo que en ese momento que había acabado con sus obligaciones no habían dudo en abordarla con preguntas que a la pelirosa le incomodaba de sobremanera.

Raptor miro hacia todos lados intentando ignorar las preguntas que le hacían sus amigos, los únicos que no le hacían preguntas era los mismos que habían estado con ella cuando se "opero" (menos Spada que estaba demasiado concentrado en poner los últimos platos en la mesa) y que ahora le miraban divertidos la escena sin intención de ayudarla, la joven siguió mirando a ver si podía librarse de aquella situación, cuando vio a Hammie que la miraba desde la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro, la chica miro a su guardiana diciéndole en silencio que fuera a rescatarla, por suerte tenía la ventaja de que al ser guardiana y protegida podían saber los sentimientos que sentía la otra si estos eran lo bastante fuertes y en situaciones de peligro, como la conexión que tienen dos gemelos y Raptor estaba segura que su nerviosismo y ansiedad eran lo bastante fuertes para que Hammie lo sintieran y por suerte así fue.

-Bueno queréis dejarla tranquila-la voz de Hammie sonó por todo el puente y todos se giraron a verla percatándose por primera vez de que estaba allí-por si no os habéis dado cuenta la estáis incomodando, dejad que la pobre respire hombre, no la habéis dejado tranquila desde que llegasteis-Hammie intentaba sonar seria pero la situación se le antojaba tan divertida que no pudo evitar sonreír cuando dijo aquellas palabras.

Rápidamente y dándose cuenta delo que estaban haciendo los chicos se separaron rápidamente de Raptor, quien no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada, disculpándose con esta por su actitud.

Raptor le quito importancia a la situación aunque estaba aliviada de que ya no la agobiaran con tantas preguntas y cuando la situación se calmo todos fueron a comer la deliciosa comida del mejor chef del universo.

Hammie se acerco a su amiga aun con una sonrisa en su rostro y se puso a su lado, esta le dio una mirada agradecida.

-Ya era hora, por un momento pensaba que iba a colapsar, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Estaba hablando con Fuuka y Kasumi para que se hicieran cargo de nuestro trabajo mientras están ellos aquí, de nada por cierto.

Raptor la miro por un momento molesto pero luego sonrió divertida.

-Gracias y espero que no les estemos dando mucho trabajo, después de todo la mayoría del trabajo no es de su elemento.

-Me dijeron que tenían tiempo libre y que no llamarían si tenían algún problema así que está bien

Hammie le dio un bocado a uno de los platos de Spada y sonrió.

-Mmmm Spada esto esta delicioso como siempre-alago Hammie luego de tragar lo que había comido.

-Grazie Hammie siempre es un placer ver como disfrutáis de mi comida.

-Hammie tiene razón Spada, esto esta delicioso, me alegro de poder probar por fin tu comida-ahora era el turno de Raptor de alagar la comida del chef pero este a diferencia de como con Hammie no le sonrió y solo le dio un gracias muy escueto.

Ambas chicas se miraron confusas por el comportamiento de Spada pero no le dieron importancia en ese momento, sin embargo con forme pasaba la comida la actitud de Spada con Raptor era cada vez más notable, mientras que con el resto era el mismo Spada amable, alegre y divertido de siempre con Raptor se mostraba distante, frio, no la miraba a la cara y le respondía con palabras breves y cortantes.

Cuando la comida acabo todos se habían dado cuenta la actitud del cocinero y sobretodo Raptor quien estaba preocupada y dolida por la actitud del chico, pero no pensaba dejarlo así por lo que cuando Spada se estaba encargando de recoger los platos, la chica se acerco.

-Deja que te ayude-dijo Raptor tomando algunos platos.

-No hace falta puedo yo-respondió Spada sin mirarla y siguiendo con su trabajo.

-En serio no es molestia-insistió la otra mientras tomaba los platos pero Spada los agarro también y tiro para él.

-Ya te he dicho que puedo hacerlo yo solo.

-Pero Spada, si vamos los dos podemos…

-¡Te he dicho que puedo yo! ¡Por qué no me dejas en paz!-grito Spada enfadado y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y también a el mismo por lo que acababa de hacer aun así siguió mirando enfadado a la pelirosa que estaba frente a él.

Raptor quien se había quedado en shock por su grito soltó lentamente el montón de platos y agachando sus manos y su cabeza hablo.

-Oye Spada…. ¿He hecho algo malo? ¿Hice algo que te molestara o te hiciera enfadar?-pregunto dolida la androide para después levantar su rostro y ver al chico-¿Qué es lo que he hecho para que me odies Spada?

Spada quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido impasible no pudo evitar sentirse mal y culpable sobre todo por la cara de tristeza que estaba poniendo su chica favorita, aun así solo mirarla hacia que se enfadara y suspirando dejo los platos de nuevo en la mesa y decidió decirle lo que pensaba aun cuando todos los Kyuranger estuvieran allí presentes.

-No te odio Raptor-fue lo primero que dijo para dejarlo claro-pero no estoy contento-aclaro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba fijamente-¿Por qué decidiste operarte Raptor? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo has decidido cambiar todo tu aspecto? ¿Es por algún chico? ¿Te han dicho algo que te ha molestado y por eso has hecho esto? Sabía que eras insegura Raptor pero no me esperaba que llegaras hasta tales extremos.

Raptor quien hasta ese momento seguía mirándole tristemente a Spada abrió los ojos de la sorpresa ante sus preguntas, mientras de fondo se escucho un gemido ahogado de sorpresa por parte de Hammie quien se llevo las manos a la boca y miraba a Stinger, Kotaro y Xiao quien estaban tan sorprendidos como la androide, mientras el resto miraba la escena confusos sobre todo por la actitud de los otros ya que consideraban que las preguntas y pensamientos de Spada eran razonables, incluso ellos también pensaron lo mismo y aunque tampoco le gustaba el "motivo" por el cual Raptor había decidido cambiar decidieron respetarlo porque a fin de cuentas era su cuerpo.

-¿Y bien no vas a responder?-pregunto Spada sin apartar la mirada de la chica.

Raptor que aun seguía en shock despertó ante la nueva pregunta y su rostro antes sorprendido, empezó paso a mostrar enfado cosa que sorprendido al cocinero.

-¿En serio crees eso? ¿De verdad crees que cambiaria mi aspecto por algo así?-empezó a decir Raptor mientras poco a poco su rostro se iba tornado rojo y su cara pasaba de mostrar enfado a rabia-¿De verdad crees que cambiaria todo mi aspecto, mi cuerpo por agradarle a alguien? ¿¡En serio crees que soy tan superficial!?-el grito que dio la androide en ese momento fue suficiente para que a Spada de le fuera el enfado que tenia y se apartara de ella, pero la otra no se cayó.

-No me lo puedo creer, después de tantos años, de tanto tiempo juntos pensaba que me conocías mejor Spada, podía esperarme esas preguntas de cualquiera de los otros per ¿De ti? Tú que me conoces desde hace más tiempo y mejor que nadie, vas y me preguntas ¿Qué si he cambiado de aspecto por alguien? Y encima hablas de mi poca confianza en mí misma ¿Pero quién te crees que eres? Mira puede que sea cierto que no tengo mucha confianza en mí misma, eso es verdad, pero jamás y repito JAMAS, he pensado en cambiar para alegrar a otros, por dos motivos primero porque no soy de esas mujeres superficiales que piensa que el aspecto es lo más importante y segundo porque a pesar de todo y de lo que pueda parecer si tengo amor propio y jamás cambiaría por nada y por nadie que te quede bien claro-

El rostro de Raptor estaba rojo como el de un tomate y casi parecía que le podía salir humo por las orejas de la rabia que sentía en esos momentos, por eso y para evitar que sus poderes se salieran de control decidió encaminarse a la puerta para salir de allí cuanto antes, pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta se giro para mirar al chico que estaba en la otra punta del puente mirándole sorprendido y asustado.

-Y para tu información si por algún hipotético e imposible caso quisiera cambiar por algún chico, eso sería cosa mía porque es mi cuerpo y hago lo que quiera con él y no tendría que darte explicaciones idiota-finalizo la androide antes de salir por la puerta sin mirar a nadie y completamente furiosa.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando por donde había salido la androide aun sorprendidos por la actitud de la joven, de repente el silencio se rompió por unos leves aplausos que retumbo en la sala, los chicos se giraron y vieron también sorprendidos como Hammie aplaudía aunque su ceño fruncido y la mirada que le echaba a Spada podían deducir que no estaba contenta más bien todo lo contrario.

-Muy bien Spada, te acabas de ganar el premio al idiota del año ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora también quieres ganar el título del mayor imbécil de universos? Porque lo estas consiguiendo-el tono sarcasmo y furioso con el que Hammie soltó aquellas palabras hizo que el chef se encogiera en la esquina donde estaba y se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba, sabía que había hecho daño a Raptor con sus palabras pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar?

-Vamos Hammie no te pongas así, era normal preguntar eso, todos pensamos lo mismo-dijo Lucky intentando calmar el ambiente aunque solo lo empeoro porque si ahora Hammie quería matar a Spada con la mirada, su vista se poso ahora en los otros chicos.

-¿¡Vosotros también!?-exclamo sin poder creérselo.

-¿De verdad creéis que Raptor sería capaz de hacer algo así, solo por verse bien?-esta vez fue el turno de Kotaro de preguntar sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

-Kotaro tú no lo entiendes, los adultos somos complicados y las chicas más aun-respondió Champ despreocupado.

-¡No es cierto!-se oyó decir a Hammie.

Mientras Hammie y Kotaro discutían con el resto o más bien los dos primeros le reñían furiosos por cómo podía pensar eso de Raptor, Xiao se acerco a Spada y le tomo del hombro haciendo que este le mirara. Solo cuando Spada alzo su cabeza el comandante decidió hablar.

-Ah supuse que algo así pasaría, si que se ha formado un bien lio, ¿no Stinger?-exclamo despreocupado el dragón mirando al nuevo comandante quien hasta entonces había estado callado.

-Si…sabía que era mala idea hacerle caso a Raptor con lo de guardar su secreto-respondió este haciendo que las miradas pasaran de Xiao a Stinger sin comprender que decían.

-Bueno creo que va siendo hora de que os contemos la verdad del cambio de Raptor, será mejor que os sentéis-Xiao miro a Spada con una sonrisa para evitar que se preocupara y le llevo con el resto para que se sentaran.

-Pero no podemos….-empezó decir Hammie intentando parar al comandante pero la mano de Stinger agarro su hombro haciendo que se detuviera y mirara al chico.

-Hammie, es lo mejor…así se aclararan muchos malentendidos.

Hammie le miro atentamente por unos segundo y al final a regañadientes acabo aceptando, poniéndose al lado de Stinger mientras los demás se sentaban enfrente de ellos preparados para que les contara el verdadero motivo del cambio de Raptor.

El comandante Xiao, Kotaro, Stinger y Hammie se miraron por un momento sin saber muy bien como comenzar al final fue la ninja la que empezó a relatarlo todo.

-Sé que esto os sonara raro pero ¿os acordáis cuando Tsurugi llego?-empezó lanzando esa pregunta que hizo que todos se miraran extrañados pero asintieron con la cabeza-una de las cosas, no muy amables que dijo Tsurugi fue que Raptor no estaba hecha para pelear por que fue creada simplemente para ser secretaria y piloto, ¿Verdad?

Tsurugi abrió los ojos sorprendido recordando de repente aquellas palabras que dijo, el mismo reconoció a Raptor como un modelo avanzado de un prototipo que había creado y no pudo evitar sentirse dolido al recordar aquello.

-Aun me arrepiento de esas palabras, me equivoque totalmente con ella…con todos por pensar que no podríais con esta misión-admitió el humano recordando avergonzado su comportamiento que tuvo con sus amigos en el pasado.

-Pero eso ya paso Tsurugi…además no eres el único que subestimo a Raptor-dijo Spada sonriendo a su amigo quien le miro extrañado, el chef no pudo evitar recordar con tristeza las palabras que le dijo a su amiga-yo también pensaba que Raptor no estaba preparada para luchar y me negaba a aceptar que interviniera en las batallas-admitió el joven mientras llevaba una mano a su nuca para rascarse brevemente.

-Muuu…Raptor nunca fue una androide normal, ni si quiera cuando la crearon, siempre fue distinta del resto de Raptors-Champ recordó feliz todos los momentos vividos con su amiga ya que después de todo era de los que mejor la conocían.

-Sí y al final resulto que era una Kyuranger como nosotros y muy buena pistolera-exclamo Balance al recordar cuando Raptor se transformo la primera vez y disparaba a todos sus enemigos desde el aire.

El resto del equipo sonrió divertido recordando las vivencias con Raptor en todo el tiempo que llevaron juntos.

-Si os digo la verdad nunca me he alegrado tanto de estar equivocado, Raptor es una guerra digna de leyenda.

-Te equivocas-dijo Hammie haciendo que las miradas se enfocaran en ella quien en esos momentos miraba a un punto fijo de la nave sin ningún rastro de emoción en su rostro pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza-Te equivocas Tsurugi tu tenias razón, jamás debimos dejar que Raptor se convirtiera en Kyuranger, jamás debimos dejar que vinera con nosotros a derrotar a Don Armage.

Todos se quedaron extrañados con sus palabras, no entendían porque Hammie que siempre había estado con Raptor y la había animado, ahora decía aquello de ella.

Stinger poso su mano en el hombro de Hammie para reconfortarla ahora era su turno de hablar.

-Como ya habéis dicho Raptor no estaba creada para pelear, solo tenía dos funciones solo esas dos y ninguna de ellas implicaba las peleas, por lo que con el paso del tiempo, su cuerpo empezó a fallar debido a los daños sufridos durante tanto tiempo-la voz seria y firme del chico resonó en la estancia, y este sabiendo que tenia la atención total de todos continuo-al principio eran cosas pequeñas, algunos tropiezos, se le olvidaban las cosas, se confundía al hablar pero con el paso del tiempo eso fue aumentando hasta tal punto que ni ella misma podía ocultar que estaba bien.

-El colmo fue-continuo Kotaro quien miraba preocupado a su hermano mayor y a Hammie-fue cuando acabo desmayándose mientras pilotaba la nave, casi nos chocamos contra un asteroide, ahí fue cuando Stinger contacto con el comandante y la llevamos al planeta Rebelión para que la revisaran.

-¿¡Estuvisteis en el planeta Rebelión y no me lo dijiste!?-pregunto Tsurugi enfadado mirando a sus amigos y parándose en el comandante.

-Tú estabas muy ocupado y no quería preocuparte por eso decidí hacerme cargo yo-dijo Xiao mirando fijamente a Tsurugi-aunque ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho-susurro mientras apretaba su bastón.

-¿Qué…que dijeron los médicos?-preguntó Naga esperando a que continuaran con su relato que no parecía tener buena pinta.

-Cuando los chicos vinieron al planeta me puse en contacto con los creadores de Raptor y los mejores médicos para que le hicieran un chequeo completo, pensé….pensábamos que solo podía ser un pequeño fallo en su sistema, algo fácil de arreglar pero…pero no fue así…-la voz del Xiao bajaba cada vez más mientras hablaba su vista se enfocaba en algún punto de la mesa temiendo mirarlos a la cara-los daños sufridos durante las batallas, el viajar a otro tiempo, estar dentro de Don Armage…todo eso hizo que su sistema no lo soportara más, Raptor lo sabia e intento arreglarse sola pero eso solo empeoro las cosas, los daños que sufrió eran irreparables y…al final solo avanzo lo inevitable.

-¿Lo…inevitable?-la pregunta de Spada sonó cortada, el joven tuvo que tragar saliva porque su boca se quedo seca, tenía miedo de las palabras que diría a continuación y en el fondo esperaba que solo fuera una broma para crear suspense y que no fuera nada malo….se equivocaba.

-La muerte.

Ante aquellas palabras todo se quedaron en silencio, todo estaban en shock ante aquellas palabras, Raptor ¿A punto de morir? Eso era imposible, no podía…no.

-Solo le dieron dos semanas de vida-susurro Hammie, continuando con lo que estaba contando Xiao pero por su voz parecía que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Pero….-interrumpió Balance levantándose de su asiento-Raptor ahora está bien, esta viva.

-Sí y casi pareció un milagro Balance.

-! Un momento!-grito Garu poniéndose también de pie-se supone que el cambio de Raptor fue hace un mes, ¿¡Por qué nos estamos enterando de esto ahora!?-Garú no entendía nada, si se supone que su amiga solo le quedaban un par de semanas por que se enteraban de eso después de tanto tiempo.

-Raptor.

-¿Eh?

-Cuando nos enteramos del diagnostico, no queríamos creerlo, el comandante y Stinger hablaron de contactaron a todos y reunirnos para buscar una cura para Raptor, pero…ella se negó, dijo que todos estabais muy ocupados con vuestros sueños y que no quería molestaron por una tonterías como esa.

-¿¡Tontería!?-gritaron todos a la vez.

-¡Fui yo el que creó el modelo base de Raptor, podría haber buscado una forma de arreglarla!

-¡Raptor es nuestra amiga! ¿Cómo va a ser una tontería el querer salvarla?-pregunto Spada furioso al igual que los demás, aunque en esos momentos al chef lo que más le carcomía por dentro era la culpa por como la había tratado antes, ni si quiera sabia por lo que había pasado.

-Eso mismo le dijimos nosotros pero ella prácticamente nos lo suplico por eso no pudimos negarnos-dijo Stinger intentando calmar los ánimos, aunque sabía que era imposible- Aun así nosotros decidimos buscar una forma para poder salvarla pero, no había nada…los androides como ellas o viven mucho tiempo y no suelen repararse porque hay muchos "modelos" iguales, se nos acababa el tiempo y no había forma de salvarla.

-Raptor tampoco ayudaba-soltó Kotaro molesto-no nos paraba de decir que parasemos de buscar, que no valía la pena y que esta estaba feliz el tiempo que había vivido, que se sentía orgullosa de poder morir sabiendo que al menos había podido cumplir su sueño de luchar con nosotros y de tener tan buenos amigos…esa idiota-los ojos de Kotaro se aguaron cuando dijo aquellas palabras, luchando por no llorar al recordar aquella escena en la que Raptor prácticamente les decía que la abandonaran y la dejaran morir con tono alegre y despreocupado.

El ambiente en el puente de mando era cada vez peor, la noticia de la situación de la androide y su actitud ante su muerte hacia que los chicos se sintieran cada vez más tristes y angustiados, incluso para los que lo habían vivido de primera mano.

-Pero…por suerte todo se arreglo, Hammie encontró una forma de salvarla, ¿Verdad?-hablo el comandante mientras ponía una de sus manos en la cabeza de Kotaro para animarle, este asintió y miro (junto con el resto a Hammie)

-Encontré a unos científicos que estaban experimentando con un nuevo cuerpo para androide, un cuerpo más vivo, más parecido al nuestro…y entonces pensé que si el cuerpo de Raptor no funcionaba ¿Por qué no buscarle otro cuerpo nuevo? Busque a los científicos y al encontrarles les conté todo, ellos me dijeron que si bien podían intentarlo no podían garantizar que funcionara, el un proceso muy difícil y peligroso y Raptor podría morir en el proceso.

-De todas formas era mejor que nada así que hicimos los preparativos mientras Hammie convencía a Raptor-Stinger miro a Hammie sonriéndole levemente esta le miro y le correspondió la sonrisa.

-No fue fácil pero lo conseguí, al final se sometió a la operación, la verdad es que fue un milagro que funcionara pero lo hizo y bueno…ahora ella tiene ese aspecto-finalizo Hammie con una sonrisa recordando lo feliz que estuvo cuando su amiga despertó por completo y le dijeron que estaba perfectamente bien, lo que no le dijo a nadie fue que lo de los científicos era una mentira, en realidad lo que hizo fue a pedirle a los dioses supremos de ese entonces (y también amigos suyos) que la ayudaran a salvar a Raptor, quien también le había hecho prometer que no les diría nada a ninguno, pero ella incumplió su promesa para poder salvarla porque estaba desesperada y si bien Raptor se enfado con ella por unos días, la morena sabía que su amiga se lo agradecía profundamente, además incluso si no le volvía a hablar ella lo volvería hacer, después de todo era la guardiana de Raptor.

Después de contar toda la historia de lo ocurrido con Raptor se hizo un silencio pero a diferencia de los anteriores este era un silencio pensativo y tranquilo al parecer todos estaban asimilando lo que acababan de oír. Aun así la tranquilidad no duro mucho porque en eso se escucho una silla siendo arrastrada, todos se enfocaron en como Spada salía corriendo del puente de mando sin decir ni una palabra, aunque no fue necesario ya que todos sabían a donde iban.

Spada corría por la nave entrando en cada sala que veía buscando desesperado a la chica y maldiciéndose internamente por lo grande que era el Orión, aun así no se rindió y siguió buscando desesperado, tenía que encontrarla a toda costa y suplicarle que le perdona por ser un idiota como ella misma había dicho hacia unos minutos atrás, la culpa le estaba devorando por dentro y solo era igualado por el odio que se sentía hacia sí mismo por haber hecho sufrir a la chica.

Spada siguió buscándola por todos lados desesperándose por no encontrarla cuando la vio, la pelirosa estaba sentada en unos bancos de colores que había en ese pasillo para poder disfrutar de las vistas que daba el espacio exterior, justo como estaba haciendo la joven en ese instante.

-Raptor-llamo Spada corriendo hacia ella y parándose a su lado aunque la nombrada no se giro a verle-menos mal que te encuentro, te he buscando por todas partes-dijo sonriendo.

-Pues aquí me tienes-respondió esta en tono cortante sin girarse a mirarle, cosa que hizo que el chico se pusiera peor.

-Raptor escucha tengo que hablar contigo-dijo sentándose a su lado para poder hablar, pero nada más que lo hizo la otra se levanto.

-Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, ahora si me disculpas-la otra intento marcharse pero la mano de Spada sujetando su muñeca se lo impidió.

-Raptor por favor escúchame.

Al decir eso Raptor se giro por primera vez para verle, sus ojos y mejillas estaban rojos y aun se podía apreciar los restos de lagrimas en su rostro que demostraba que había estado llorando hasta hace poco, esta visión hizo que a Spada se le formara un nudo en la garganta, porque si había algo que odiaba más que nada era verla sufrir y más si era por su culpa.

-¿Qué quieres que escuche Spada? ¿El cómo vuelves a insultarme? ¿El cómo vuelves a cuestionar mis acciones? ¿O quizás prefieres esperar a que estén el resto del equipo para humillarme todavía más? Créeme Spada no estoy de humor para nada de eso.

-Raptor sé que he metido la pata, no debía haber actuado así vale y lo siento, lo siento muchísimo no sabes cómo me arrepiento, yo no sabía nada…lo siento Raptor de verdad-Spada se disculpaba una y otra vez, su voz temblaba e intentaba no poner a llorar allí mismo, no quería que se enfadara con él, no quería que lo odiara o se alejara de su lado, él podría soportar muchas cosas, muchos retos y mucho dolor, pero el hecho de que ella se alejara de su lado para siempre eso no podría soportarlo.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio durante unos segundos que a Spada se le hicieron una eternidad, Spada no le quitaba la vista de encima a Raptor pero esta no le miraba a la cara hasta que habló.

-Veo que os lo han contado, el verdadero motivo de mi cambio.

-Si, al principio no quisieron sobretodo Hammie pero lo consideraron necesario para que hubiera malentendidos.

Raptor se volvió a quedar en silencio mirando hacia el espacio y apretando sus labios como meditando su siguiente acción, aun así el otro no la soltó y estaba a punto de volver a hablar con la otra se sentó a su lado y le miro.

-De acuerdo…te escucho.

Spada abrió la boca para disponerse a hablar pero la cerro segundos después al darse cuenta de que no sabía que decir, nada más enterarse de la verdad fue corriendo a buscarla sin pensar exactamente en qué le diría porque… ¿cómo le dices a la chica de la que llevas enamorado años, que el motivo de que estuviera tan enfadado con ella fuera algo tan simple como los celos, sin admitir tus sentimientos en el proceso?

Spada empezó a pensar que le podría decir a Raptor sin tener que admitir lo que sentía por ella, mientras empezaba a recordar cómo se sintió cuando se entero del cambio de Raptor. Al principio al enterarse pensó que Raptor había querido cambiar porque alguien se había burlado de ella, sabía que la chica era muy tímida y tenía muchos complejos con respecto a ella misma y no le extrañaba que quisiera cambiar porque alguien se burlo de ella, en ese momento se sintió furioso, no con Raptor sino con aquellas personas imaginarias que le habrían dicho algo horrible a "su" chica, aunque claro su parte racional le dijo que esperaba hasta poder ver a la androide en persona y poder hablar con ella tranquilamente para saber sus motivos e iba a hacer precisamente eso, hasta que la vio.

Fue cuando el Orión llego al planeta donde estaba su restaurante para poder recogerle a él y al resto del equipo que habían llegado hasta allí como punto de encuentro común, todos estaban frente al restaurante y Spada terminaba de dar los últimos detalles al encargado cuando las exclamaciones y alagas de sus camareros, de los transeúntes de la calle y de su propio encargado le hizo girarse para saber que pasaba y entonces la vio bajar de la nave, caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro y con la luz del sol reflejándose en su pelo haciendo que este brillara, Raptor deslumbraba con cada paso que daba, estaba hermosa, un autentica diosa y llamaba la atención como si fuera una estrella de cine o una supermodelo.

Spada (al igual que todas las personas que estaban allí) se quedo embobado mirándola atentamente, aunque para él tampoco había mucha diferencia de su antiguo aspecto ya que para el chef, la androide era el ser más hermoso del universo y eso no iba a cambiar por nada. Pero al salir de su ensoñación y ver la reacción que provocaba la joven, Spada sintió algo que solo sentía con ella, celos, celos de las miradas que atraía, celos de que todos quisieran acercarse a ella y tocarla, simplemente celos en su estado más puro y eso no le gustaba para nada y en ese momento no pudo evitar pensar que quizás ella no cambio por que alguien se burlo de su aspecto, sino que podía haber cambiado para atraer algún chico y eso le enfureció, tanto por el hecho de que ese chico fuera tan idiota y superficial que no se pudiera haber fijado en Raptor cuando era más "maquina" que "humana", como por el mismo por no haber podido actuar antes de que se la robaran. Y precisamente por haberse dejado llevar por esos celos era por lo que había hecho daño a la última persona en el universo que quería dañar y ahora se encontraba en esa situación.

Raptor miraba a Spada y frunció el seño mientras suspiraba frustrada, habían pasado casi cinco minutos desde que había decidido escucharle y el otro seguía callado con la mirada perdida en el vacío, por lo que la otra frustrada y triste se negó a seguir esperando y se levanto para marcharse pero el otro fue más rápido y al darse cuenta de que la otra se marchaba, la tomo de la muñeca para hacer que se volviera a sentar.

-Si no vas a decir nada mejor me voy-dijo la pelirosa molesto.

-Lo siento…yo…es que no sé por dónde empezar…

Raptor se cruzo de brazos y le miro seriamente.

-¿Qué tal por donde sacaste esas estúpidas ideas de que cambie por alguien? Y no me saltes con lo de mi autoestima Spada.

-Es que…no nos decías nada de por qué este cambio, simplemente un día va y nos enteramos de que cambiaste de cuerpo hacia casi un mes y bueno….te conozco y no pude evitar pensar….ya sabes…-Spada agacho la cabeza avergonzado.

-Raptor escucha, lo siento vale, no sé por qué actué así, simplemente me enfade, pero no contigo sino con esas personas imaginarias que pensaba que te había hecho cambiar y…en vez de ser un bueno amigo y preguntarte como es debido, descargue mi rabia contigo y eso no está bien, lo siento mucho y espero que puedas personarme por favor.

El moreno no se atrevía a mirarla, tenía miedo de su respuesta, de que no lo perdonara y le odiara para siempre, aunque se lo merecía por supuesto y por mucho que le doliera aceptaría la decisión que ella tomara.

-Spada-llamo Raptor haciendo que el otro levantara la cabeza encontrándose con la dulce sonrisa de la chica-por supuesto que te perdono bobo, pero prométeme que la próxima vez que imagines cosas raras me preguntaras a mi primero…que se supone que la que tiene mucha imaginación y se deja llevar por ellos soy yo, no tu-dijo divertida la chica haciendo que el otro riera también sintiendo como un gran peso se le quitaba de encima.

-Te lo prometo-dijo asintiendo levemente con la cabeza-y por cierto, estas muy guapa así Raptor, aunque para mí siempre has sido muy hermosa, antes y ahora-admitió con sinceridad el chico sonrojándose levemente por haber dicho aquellas palabras, pero no fue el único ya que cuando Raptor escucho aquello se puso roja como un tomate y se levanto de un salto.

-¡N…no digas esas cosas idiota, es vergonzoso! ¡Anda vamos los demás estarán preocupados por nosotros!-grito avergonzada la androide antes de empezar a caminar de regreso al puente de mando seguido de un Spada muy feliz de haberse podido reconciliar con ella y de haber podido disfrutar de esa linda sonrisa y ese sonrojo, quizás no era tan malo su nuevo aspecto después de todo, sobre todo si podía disfrutar de esas nuevas expresiones de la androide.


	5. Mai y Kiriko

**Cap. 4.**

En Japón la policía se divide en divisiones para poder repartir mejor el trabajo para proteger la ciudad y en muchas ocasiones se crean divisiones especiales para casos raros y únicos, esto es común en todos los universos y en el caso de Shinnosuke división mas importante era la primera división donde estaban los mejores policías de la ciudad y a la que él pertenecía. En un principio le había costado adaptarse al hecho de tener que vivir una vida normal y corriente como antes, pero con la ayuda de sus amigos pudo volver a como era antes y ahora era uno de los mejores policías de la división, además tenía la suerte de tener a su amigo Genpachi para ayudarle y apoyarle en todo.

En esa ocasión ambos hombres se encontraban en la sala de reuniones con el resto de hombres de la división, ya que había las mujeres estaban en otras divisiones por distintos motivos. Todos estaban extrañados por esa reunión tan repentina y de urgencia y los murmullos y rumores no paraban de extenderse por la sala.

-Menudos críos, ¿es que no pueden comportarse como es debido?-se quejo Genpachi cruzándose de brazos en su silla mientras miraba a sus compañeros con el ceño fruncido, a su lado Shinnosuke rio.

-Tranquilo Genpachi-san, todos están nerviosos por el anuncio que tiene que dar el jefe.

El otro le lanzo también una mirada de enfado sin entender por qué el otro estaba tranquilo aunque Shinnosuke solo respondió riéndose nerviosamente por la mirada que le lanzaba el otro.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al comisario de policía, todos rápidamente callaron y regresaron a sus lugares expectantes a lo que tendría que decir, pero cuál fue la sorpresa para todos (y mas para Shinnosuke y Genpachiro) cuando vieron que el comisario no venia solo, sino que detrás suya entraron tres personas que ambos hombres conocían perfectamente y estos eran Jun, Kiriko y Chase.

Los tres entraron en la sala ignorando los murmullos que se formaron en el lugar, Jun se posiciono junto al comisario mientras sonreía tranquilamente, Kiriko y Chase se quedaron más apartados, ambos con sus rostros serios y la segunda con un montón de papeles entre sus brazos.

-Ejem…bien…Buenos días a todos y disculpen la repentina reunión pero hay un asunto urgente que tenemos que tratar-empezó a hablar el comisario haciendo que ahora la atención se centrara sobre él-primero permítales que les presente a comisionado adjunto y jefe de la división de asuntos secretos y misteriosos o como muchos lo conocen la policía secreta-el jefe señalo a Jun quien hizo una reverencia en señal de saludo-También a sus dos mejores policías Kiriko-san y Chase-san-ambos hicieron una leve inclinación con la cabeza cuando les presentaron.

-Por favor Honganji-san comience- pidió el comisario dejándole su puesto en el atril, el otro asintió y se coloco donde antes estaba el comisario, su sonrisa se borro y paso a un rostro serio, en ese momento Shinnosuke supo que lo que iba a decir era algo importante y serio.

-Desde hace unas semanas hemos percibido que hay unas anomalías en la naturaleza del país, desde plantas naciendo en los lugares más insospechados, hasta plantas exóticas y no autóctonas que aquí se morirían naciendo fuertes y extendiéndose por todo el lugar, en un principio se pensó que era debido al cambio climático pero nuestros investigadores han concluido que aunque así fuera el proceso es demasiado radical y rápido porque es completamente imposible que sea eso-la voz de Jun resonaba fuerte por todo el lugar- sé que muchos pensaran que esto no entra en nuestro deber y que puede ser una tontería, pero le puedo asegurar de que no es así, debido al cambio en la naturaleza, los animales han empezado a invadir la ciudad, algunas aves de otros países están empezando a llegar aquí y esto ocasiona un gran caos en nuestro ecosistema, sin contar que nuestra flora y fauna local están en peligro. Además el rápido crecimiento de estas plantas, además de los lugares donde aparecen están ocasionando grandes problemas a la población y de no hacer algo podría ser peligroso, sin ir más lejos hace dos días hubo un gran choque múltiple debido a unos matorrales que surgieron del a nada en la carretera.

Los murmullos de la sala se hicieron más fuertes ante las palabras de Jun, este hizo una pausa para después volver a hablar

-Por desgracia nuestra división aun es pequeña y no damos abasto con toda la información que nos llega cada día, es por eso que solicitamos la ayuda de la primera división.

Al acabar Jun miro a Kiriko y le hizo una señal con la cabeza dándole paso a que hablara, la joven dio unos pasos al frente para tomar la palabra.

-Debido a los otros trabajos y el secretismo que contiene, la colaboración será limitada, solo unos pocos podrán entrar a colaborar y serán seleccionados por mí, se les entregara una solicitud y se les realizara una serie de pruebas para saber si son actos o no para colaborar con nosotros, posteriormente a los seleccionados se les entregara una clausula en el que estipula que pase lo que pase y vean lo que vean no podrán decir absolutamente nada-Kiriko hablo con voz seria como siempre mirando a todos los presentes quienes aun estaban sorprendidos tanto por la información como por los grandes requisitos que había para formar parte de esa misión, aun así el silencio no duro mucho ya que fueron rotos por una gran carcajada que se escucho por todo el lugar.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia donde provenía las carcajadas que provenían a dos mesas más atrás de donde estaba el ex Kamen Rider drive, el dueño no era otro que Kunio Dansai un hombre que rondaría unos sesenta años, un poco más alto que Genpachi, corpulento, medio calvo y con cara que se asemejaba a un buitre.

-Jajajajajaja esto es divertido-exclamo burlón mientras se secaba las lagrimas que salía de sus ojos cóncavos- vamos a ver, primero pretende que nos convirtamos en jardineros para acabar con unas plantitas y después va nos dice que eso no lo puede ser cualquiera y que encima "esa" nos tiene que evaluar ¿será una broma?-el tono de burla y desprecio no paso desapercibido por nadie en aquella sala, ni si quiera por Chase quien ya había aprendido bastante sobre las emociones humanas y no les gusto la forma que tuvo de dirigirse a Kiriko-

-Ella tiene un nombre-hablo Chase por primera vez sin molestarse en ocultar su enojo pero eso no amedrento al otro.

-Vaya pero si el muñequito habla, ya pensaba que estaba de decoración-rió el otro ganándose más miradas furiosas de sus compañeros, Genpachi iba a saltar para callarle la boca cuando el comisario intervino.

-Dansai-san por favor, cuide su comportamiento.

-Lo siento comisario pero no puedo comportarme cuando parece que se están burlando de nosotros, somos la primera división, somos la elite de la policía, no puede permitir que encima llegar unos frikis a pedirnos ayuda porque no pueden arreglárselas solos y encima pretender seleccionarnos como si fueran los mejores y ¡encima que sea una mujer!

OK, ya se estaba pasando.

-¿Disculpe?-intervino Kiriko con el ceño fruncido mirando fijamente a aquel hombre.

-Perdona preciosa pero tú no tendrías ni que estar aquí, esto es cosa de hombres ¿Entiendes? Las chicas lindas como tú deberían estar en recepción o en trafico desfilando sus lindos cuerpos que es para lo que sirven, aunque con esa cara de siesa que tienes dudo que alguien se fije en ti, ¿Qué pasa cielo? ¿Es que nadie te da un buen meneo desde hace tiempo? Porque si quieres te ayudo.

Un pesado silencio se hizo en la sala cuando Kunio termino de decir aquellas palabras de burla y desprecio hacia la única mujer del lugar, todos los presentes miraban al hombre tanto con asombro y con desprecio por lo que había dicho, y en ese momento Shinnosuke, quien se había intentado controlar todo ese tiempo, no pudo soportarlo más y estuvo a punto de levantarse para golpear a ese tipo pero una voz le interrumpió.

-Bien, si se cree tan buen policía ¿Por qué no lo comprobamos?- se escucho decir a Kiriko quien seguía con la misma expresión de siempre y su tono de voz tranquilo, parecía que no le había afectado las palabras de aquel hombre, cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes incluso al nombrado.

-Si es tan bueno policía como dice no le importara enfrentarse conmigo en una pequeña pelea, ¿Verdad? Dansai-san-volvió a hablar mientras seguía sujetando a Chase del brazo, quien al igual que Shinnosuke quería abalanzarse contra aquel tipo y golpearlo hasta no poder más, pero como la otra le tenía sujeto del brazo se contuvo y más cuando la escucho hablar.

Kiriko dirigió esa vez su mirada tanto a su jefe como al comisario que estaban tan o más sorprendido que los policías.

-¿No le importara verdad, comisario? Solo será un momento-pregunto la joven.

El comisario no reaccionaba, aun le costaba procesar todo lo que había pasado pero Jun si reacciono.

-Claro, que buena idea Kiriko-chan, de todas formas hay una prueba de lucha, así nos ahorraremos tiempo, no cree comisario-exclamo Jun con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Eh...ah…bueno…si claro…pero no tenemos espacio.

-Si retiramos las mesas y las sillas habrá sufiente- volvio a decir la policía y su mirada se enfoco en el hombre que había provocado todo aquello-¿Qué le parece Dansai-san? ¿Quiere pelear contra mi o acaso tiene miedo?-pregunto Kiriko con la misma expresión de siempre aunque en su última pregunta se notaba el tono de desafío y leve burla que no paso desapercibido por Shinnosuke.

Kunio al escuchar aquello se levanto rápido de su silla tirándola al suelo en el proceso y le miro seriamente.

-Cuida tus palabras preciosa, hare que te arrepientas de esto.

-Pues vamos a comprobarlo.

En menos de cinco minutos y con la ayuda de todos, la sala fue completamente despejada dejando un gran hueco en el centro en el que se situaron Kiriko y Kunio en cada extremo, el resto estaba alrededor mirando expectantes lo que ocurriría, mientras a un lado estaban Chase, Shinnosuke y Genpachi.

-¿Oye…estáis seguro que esto está bien?-pregunto nervioso Genpachi a ambos chicos, sabía que Kiriko era fuerte y no lo negaba pero esa situación era demasiado.

Ambos chicos no respondieron simplemente se miraron preocupados y listos para intervenir si algo pasaba.

Por su parte Jun se acerco a Kiriko antes de empezar y le puso su mano en el hombro de la joven.

-Se buena con él ¿de acuerdo? Recuerda que no es como tú Kiriko-chan-le susurro Jun mientras sonreía divertido.

-Esto no hubiera pasado, si me hubieras dejado que me encargara del problema yo y no pedir ayuda a unos…."humanos"-le respondió la otra molesta, a lo que Jun solo rio y se encogió de hombros para separarse de la chica.

-Bien chicos quiero juego limpio ¿vale? Y nada de ensañarse con el otro-Respondió Jun poniéndose entre ambos mientras los peleadores se colocaban.

-Je, no se preocupe Honganji-san seré bueno con ella.

-Eee…si bueno… ¡Comiencen!

Jun dio por empezada la pelea pero Kiriko no se movió de su sitio, esto hizo que el otro ríe.

-¿Qué pasa preciosa? Tienes miedo de romperte una uña-se burlo el otro, pero la chica no respondió y este al ver que sus burlas no hacían efecto se molesto-se acabo…te arrepentirás de haber sugerido esta estupidez-dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre ella.

Lo que no se espera, era que Kiriko ya se imaginaba que haría eso, rápidamente tomo el brazo derecho del hombre y lo paso por su hombro mientras giraba sobre su eje para así utilizar el peso de Dansai y lanzarlo contra el suelo haciendo que callera de espaldas provocando un gran estruendo.

El corpulento hombre lanzo un quijo de dolor e intento levantarse, pero la joven que aun lo tenía agarrado por la muñeca, apretó sus dedos contra esta y tiro hacia haciendo que el otro gritara esta vez de dolor, luego Kiriko tiro del brazo hacia ella y le dio la vuelta haciendo que quedara boca abajo, estiro hacia arriba y lo retorció en dirección contraria a las agujar del reloj, por último puso un pie encima de su omoplato apretó con la punta del tacón de su zapato.

Toda la sala se quedo muda por lo que había ocurrido, en menos de cinco segundos la joven había conseguido derribar e inmovilizar a uno de los veteranos de la policía y ni si quiera se había despeinado.

Mientras el otro estaba retorciendose en el suelo y le lanzaba miradas de odio a la chica quien ni si quiera se inmutaba.

-¡Maldita puta!-grito furioso aunque ese comentario solo hizo que Kiriko apretara más su agarre y el otro volviera a gritar de dolor

-Una palabra más y te disloco el hombro ¿entendido?-dijo Kiriko con un tono de voz tan frio que asusto incluso a Chase.

-Lo….lo siento ¿vale? Su…suéltame por favor-suplico el otro dolorido y asustado, sin ganas ya de burlarse con aquella mujer que daba tanto miedo.

Kiriko miro a Jun y al comisario, esto último tan sorprendido como el resto de la sala, esperando su aprobación para soltarle, Jun quien miraba la escena divertido decidió que era hora de actuar.

-Bueno con esto creo que acaba la pelea, Kiriko-chan es la ganadora-anuncio muy feliz, mientras Kiriko soltaba sin ningún reparo a aquel hombre quien se volvió a quejar dolorido por haberle soltado tan brusco.

La joven se dio la vuelta dispuesta a encaminarse a su puesto cuando se giro para mirar al policía que aun estaba tirado en el suelo dolorido.

-¿Sabes?-llamó haciendo que la atención se centrara en ella y Kiriko ponía una mano en su cadera-Quizás deberías trabajar en recepción o en tráfico, aunque con esa cara de ¿sieso? Dudo que alguien se fije en ti-respondió la joven mientras sonreía de manera burlona al policía y luego le guiño un ojo antes de volver a donde estaba antes.

"Que sexy"

Fue lo que pensaron todos los hombres de aquel lugar al ver a la policía hacer aquello, esa acción, al igual que el comentario que hizo la policía (mismo comentario que había desencadenando todo aquello) dejo con la boca abierta a todos los hombres de la sala y a más de uno con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, sobre todo a Shinnosuke y a Chase, quien si bien había tenido la grandísima suerte de haber visto algunas sonrisas de Kiriko, jamás le habían visto sonreír de aquella manera burlo y eso era algo nuevo que les había dejado maravillados.

La policía camino hasta donde se encontraba antes con Chase, tomo del atril su montón de papeles y se giro hacia los sorprendidos hombres de la sala.

-Bien…. ¿Quien quiere ayudarnos?

Durante la siguiente media hora, todos los hombres de aquella sala se acercaron a Kiriko para pedir el formulario de inscripción para trasladarse temporalmente al departamento de Kiriko, por su puesto todos los hombres que se acercaban a ella no paraban de alagarla por su gran combate y de paso decirle lo hermosa que era, aun así esta ni se inmuto. Luego llego el turno de Genpachi quien felicito a su compañera por haber hecho morder el polvo a ese imbécil, Kiriko relajo su rostro cuando lo vio y le dio un leve "gracias" al hombre, posteriormente llego el turno de Shinnosuke, este no dijo nada solo se acerco a Kiriko y le sonrió como siempre mientras esta le entregaba su formulario, sus manos se rezaron por un segundo haciendo que ambos se miraran a los ojos.

-Estas muy guapa-fue lo único que dijo el policía antes de marcharse corriendo hacia donde estaba su compañero intentando que no se viera su sonrojo.

"¿Por qué demonios había dicho eso?" Pensaba una y otra vez, aunque al girarse a ver a Kiriko, quien ahora hablaba con Chase, no parecía que hubiera reaccionado mal, más bien no parecía que hubiera reaccionado de ninguna manera y eso le dolió un poco al joven.

Esa misma tarde y habiendo revisado todas las solicitudes para seleccionar a los candidatos, Kiriko se despidió de sus compañeros de departamento (que se componían de Chase, Rinna y Kyu) y se marcho a casa.

Nada más llegar a su casa Kiriko se desvistió, se baño y preparo algo ligero para cenar antes de tumbarse en el sofá y escuchar sus mensajes, solo tenía uno y era de su hermano que al parecer ya se había enterado de la "pelea" de hoy, Kiriko borro el mensaje sin ganas de escucharlo y tomo su comunicador, necesitaba desahogarse.

Un tono, dos , tres, la policía ya se estaba empezando a preocupar cuando por fin atendieron a la llamada y en el holograma que salía del comunicador que había puesto en la mesa al lado de su comida, apareció Mai, otra guardiana de la tierra como ella y su protegida.

-¿Día largo?-pregunto Kiriko cuando vio la cara de cansada de su amiga, quien estaba en pijama y tumbada en la cama de su habitación.

-Ni te lo imaginas ¿y el tuyo?

-Interminable ¿Llamamos a las chicas?

-Me duele mucho la cabeza y tengo mucho en que pensar, ya mañana le cuento. Bien…empieza anda.

-¿Segura? Puedo esperarme a hablar luego.

-Necesito distraerme anda cuenta.

Al ver que su amiga no recibiría un no por respuesta decidió empezar a hablar y contarle lo que había pasado ese día, esperando la reacción de enfado, indignación y posterior alegría de la joven cuando le conto lo ocurrido.

-Se lo tiene bien merecido por imbécil, aunque debiste haberle hecho sufrir mas Kiriko-chan-dijo Mai cruzándose de brazos aun indignada por lo que había ocurrido.

-Jun-san me pidió que me controlara y lo hice Mai, ya sabes que no puedo pasarme, ni si quiera si utilizo las artes marciales-respondió esta alzándose de hombres sin darle importancia-ahora cuéntame que te ha pasado a ti mientras lavo esto-añadió mientras recogía las cosas de su cena e iba a la pequeña cocina para limpiar los platos.

Mai solo se recostó en sus almohadas quedando medio sentada mientras empezaba a recordar.

Flash back:

El equipo Rider, uno de los mejores equipos de baile de la ciudad, tenían un lugar especial para reunirse y practicar, ese lugar que era como su guaria, su refugio y el segundo hogar para muchos de sus miembros, era el llamado garaje, donde iban a practicar todos los días por la tarde y los fines de semana el día entero.

En esa ocasión todos estaban allí reunidos listo para empezar pero ninguno se movía, la música no sonaba y la preocupación en la cara de sus miembros era más que notoria ¿el motivo? Pues su líder y el corazón del equipo estaban atentos mirando la puerta de entrada sin mover ni un solo musculo y negándose, para gran sorpresa de todos, a bailar.

-Mai-llamó uno de ellos, Peco, acercándose a su amiga-déjalo no va a venir.

-Les dijo que a Kouta y a Kaito que le avisaran, prometieron que se lo dirían.

-Aunque lo hubieran hecho eso no significa que vaya a venir-dijo Zack acercándose a ella.

-¡Pero Mitchy ama bailar y mas con nosotros! ¿Por qué no iba a venir?-exclamo Mai sin entenderlo mientras miraba al resto del equipo.

Estos se miraron entre ellos preocupados, hacia casi un año que el equipo se había vuelto a formar oficialmente, antes no habían podido reunirse porque todos estaban ayudando a reconstruir la ciudad y principalmente los hermanos Kureshima tuvieron que dar muchas explicaciones al mundo entero, por suerte todo se arreglo y la compañía Kureshima ahora era una empresa legar que se dedicaba al bienestar de la ciudad, durante todo ese tiempo el nuevo equipo Rider, formado por antiguos miembros de los equipos gaim, baron y invitto (aunque de estos dos últimos solo se unieron tres miembros entre los dos) volvió a bailar por las calles para traer la felicidad a la ciudad y durante todo ese tiempo Mai no había intentado hablar con Mitchy ya que sabía lo duro que era para él y quería darle su espacio pero ya había pasado tiempo suficiente.

-Las reconstrucciones de la ciudad acabaron hace semanas, la ciudad ha vuelto a la normalidad, no entiendo porque Mitchy no ha vuelto aun-Mai daba vueltas por el garaje sin saber qué hacer, no sabía por qué su amigo no aparecia o al menos no quería saberlo, por que todos los demás si sabían el motivo por el cual el pequeño de los Kureshima no quería dar la cara, por vergüenza, culpa, miedo.

-Mai-Jonouchi se acerco a ella con paso firme-no podemos esperar mas, ya han pasado tres días así está claro que si no viene es por que no quiere, y nosotros no venimos aquí para perder el tiempo por alguien que parece no importarle esto, por favor Mai dejalo-su tono de voz era serio, como cuando formulaba algún plan de los suyos, solo que esta vez era la voz de la razón la que hablaba y Mai al ver el rostro del resto de sus compañeros supo que todos pensaban lo mismo.

La morena volvió a mirar hacia la puerta y soltando un suspiro con pesadez miro a sus amigos antes de hablar.

-Empecemos a ensayar.

Un par de horas mas tarde, cuando el cielo se empezaba a teñir de color naranja y el sol empezaba a desaparecer por el horizonte, el equipo acabo de practicar y ya se despedían para volver a sus casas, Zack, Peko y Mai eran los ultimos que quedaban allí.

-¿Segura que no quieres venir con nosotros?-pregunto Peko preocupado por lo callada y apática que estaba la joven.

-No tranquilos, me quedare a recoger esto antes de volver a casa, marchaos anda-respondio esta con una sonrisa mientras insistia en que se marcharan.

Los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos y despues a la joven, pero sabiendo que no podían hacer nada para convencerla de lo contrario se resignaron y se despidieron de esa para marcharse aunque nada más subir las escaleras la puerta del garaje se abrió y rápidamente Mai se puso de pie mirando hacia esa dirección para después volver a sentar cuando vio de quien se trataba.

-Oh no… ¿Llego tarde?-pregunto el joven moreno mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento después de estar corriendo.

-Sip, lo siento Kouta-respondió Zack con una sonrisa mientras palmeaba su hombro derecho

-La próxima vez llega antes si quieres vernos ensayar-añadió Peko divertido desde su lado izquierdo y ambos chicos se despidieron para salir de allí.

-Lo siento mucho Mai, tuve mucho trabajo con Bando-san en el local-Kouta bajo las escaleras para ir con Mai quien no le miraba, desde lo ocurrido con Hellheim, Kouta empezó a trabajar a tiempo completo en "Drupers" el local de Bando que ahora era muy famoso no solo en la ciudad, sino también a nivel nacional principalmente por la colaboración que tiene con Charmant el restaurante de Oren.

Mai no le respondió, es más ni si quiera miraba al chico a la cara y eso preocupo al otro quien empezó a acecharse a ella lentamente.

-¿Mai? ¿Estas….?

-Kouta-hablo la joven sin mirarle-hablaste con Mitchy ¿verdad? Le dijiste que viniera ¿cierto?

Kouta se paró a su lado comprendió ahora el motivo por el cual lo joven estaba así, nervioso el joven se llevo una mano a su nuca para después apoyar su espalda contra la barra.

-Si…lo hice.

-¿¡Entonces por qué no ha venido!?-Mai se giro para mirarlo de frente, el moreno solo pudo suspirar al escuchar su pregunta y ver la preocupación en los ojos de la joven.

-Mai escucha, no es tan fácil.

-Sí que lo es, solo tenias que convencerlo para que viniera, solo tenias que hablar con él.

-Mai no puedo obligar a Mitchy para que venga, es su decisión y tenemos que respetar.

-Pues bien que en el pasado no te importaba hacer todo lo posible para que no nos dejara.

-Eso fue diferente, Mitchy estaba perdido y había que salvarlo y tú lo sabes.

-Y precisamente por eso, ahora que todo está bien y ha vuelto la normalidad ¿Por qué no puede volver con nosotros?

-Ya te lo he dicho, no es tan fácil.

-¡Pues no lo entiendo! ¿¡Que es tan difícil Kouta!? ¿¡Qué!?

Ambos chicos se miraban fijamente sin mover ni un solo musculo, se notaba en ambos que estaban preocupados, tristes y furiosos pero lo que Mai no entendía era que ocultaba el joven que estaba frente a ella.

-¿Qué es lo que me ocultas, Kouta?-pregunto intentando tranquilizarse.

-Yo…no te oculto nada Mai.

-Mientes.

-Es la verdad.

-¡No lo es!-grito ya desesperada-no lo entiendo, desde que todo acabo pensaba que todo volvería a la normalidad que todo estaría bien ahora, pero lo único que veo es que todo se desmorona, Mitchy ya no viene, tanto tú como Kaito estáis raros y siento que soy la única que no se entera de lo que pasa y te juro que me estoy cansando de todo esto.

Diciendo la joven tomo sus cosas y se encamino a la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Kouta preocupado por la chica.

-A casa, no tengo ganas de seguir hablando con alguien que no tiene intención de ayudarme-dijo y salió por la puerta dejando a Kouta tal y como vino, solo.

Mai caminaba a paso rápido por las calles de la ciudad, estaba tan enfadada que lo único que quería era llegar a casa para darse un baño relajante y desahogarse con sus amigas, quienes al parecer eran las únicas que la comprendían.

No lo entendía ¿qué era lo que le estaban ocultando? ¿Por qué parecía que todos sabían algo menos ella? Tantas preguntas, tantos secretos hacían que a la morena le doliera la cabeza, aunque claro ella tampoco era quien para quejarse sobre guardar secretos, cuando ella misma tenía uno bien gordo.

Mai seguía caminando, quería llegar pronto a su casa, pero estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de donde iba hasta que choco con alguien quien por suerte la sujeto a tiempo antes de que callera al suelo.

-Deberías mirar por donde caminas-fue lo que dijo la otra persona y Mai supo de quien se trataba antes si quiera de alzar la vista para mirarle.

Delante de ella se encontraba Kaito, antiguo líder del team Baron, ex Kamen rider y actual ayudante y mano derecha del hermano mayor de Mitchy, ya que según el ayudar así era la manera de expiar sus pecados.

\- ¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí? Pensaba que estarías con Kouta-pregunto Kaito sin apartar la vista de la chica.

Ante aquella pregunta, Mai recordó lo que había pasado y que estaba enfadada con Kouta y también con Kaito.

\- ¿A ti que te importa? -respondió sin molestarse en ocultar su enfado que ya se reflejaba por su tono cortante y su rostro molesto.

El otro se sorprendió por su rápido cambio de actitud, pocas veces la había visto así de enfadada y tenía que ser algo muy gordo para que la dulce Mai se cabreara así y solo conocía a un idiota capaz de hacerla enfadar.

-Tranquila, solo preguntaba, ¿qué es lo que ha hecho ese idiota de Kouta esta vez para enfadarte tanto?

Mai le miro y se cruzó de hombros

-No es solo Kouta quien me ha hecho enfadar, también estoy enfadada contigo.

Ante esa declaración Kaito se sorprendió, no recordaba que había echo para que se enfadara con él, ni si quiera la había visto en esa última semana, iba a preguntar por qué decía eso cuando Mai se adelantó.

-Mitchy no vino hoy tampoco, y Kouta me dijo que dejara de intentar que regresa que necesitaba su tiempo...pero sé que eso no es todo, me ocultáis algo lo sé, Mitchy, Kouta, tu...sé que me ocultáis algo y no entiendo porque... ¿qué es lo que pasa Kaito? Dímelo

Kaito miro a la joven quien le observaba desesperada, triste y sobre todo confundida porque no sabía que ocurría, el joven suspiro con pesadez y negó con la cabeza, no podía decirle nada, no a ella.

-Ya veo...entonces...asi están las cosas...bien...pues no tengo nada más que hablar con ninguno-y con esas palabras Mai se marchó corriendo de allí.

-Lo siento Mai, pero...es lo mejor...para ti...para tu felicidad-susurro el joven viendo como la chica se marchaba y lo dejaba allí solo, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

Fin del Flash back.

-Y eso fue lo que paso, nada más venir me bañe y espere a que me llamaras, no tenía ganas de nada solo de desahogarme-dijo Mai tirándose en su cama cuando acabo de contar todo.

Kiriko después de escuchar todo el relato de su amiga se quedó pensativa, podía intuir que era lo que les pasaba a esos chicos y cuál era su "secreto" pero si lo que pensaba era cierto entonces no podía decírselo a Mai porque sería peor para ella, lo mejor sería que lo descubriera sola.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas? -pregunto la bailarina-aparte de que son idiotas-interrumpió a su amigo antes de que hablara y dijera las palabras que estaba pensando, causando que ambas esbozaran una sonrisa.

-Creo que...si ni Kouta, ni Kaito quieren ayudarte...tendrás que ir tu misma a traer a Mitchy de vuelta.

-Pero ya lo he intentado y no quiere verme.

-Pues inténtalo otra vez-insistió-Mai tú sabes que el principal problema de Mitchy es que siempre ha intentado resolverlo todo solo y ha caído tantas veces en la oscuridad y la desesperación que ya no sabe cómo salir de allí, principalmente por miedo. El necesita a alguien que le ayude a salir de donde esta y la única que puede hacerlo eres tú.

Mai se quedó en silencio reflexionando sobre las palabras de su amiga y sonríe, ella tenía razón y sabia como hacerlo.

-Gracias Kiriko-chan, siempre puedo contar contigo.

-eh para que están las amigas

-Y hermanas.

-Y guardianas.

Ambas chicas se rieron ya más tranquilas y luego de hablar un poco más cortaron la comunicación para irse a dormir.

Mai miro las estrellas que se veían desde su ventana y sonrió.

-Preparare Mitchy...porque mañana no te escaparas de mi-susurro antes de quedarse dormida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6.**

El día en el que Poppy y Misora vieron el desequilibrio de la balanza, avisaron a las chicas y luego de una hora de explicaciones, preguntas y nerviosismos se acordó de que a partir de ese momento y hasta que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, las chicas estarían más atentas y harían el doble de patrullaje por sus respectivos mundos.

Dos meses después de aquello, las cosas no habían cambiado, pero tampoco mejoraron y se empezó a pensar que tal vez ese desequilibrio no significaba nada malo o eso quería creer.

En el restaurante Bistró las cosas estaban muy tranquilas, ese día no había gente y extrañamente ningún gangler había atacado por lo que todos los que estaban allí (ya fueran los que trabajaban en el local, como los policías que allí se encontraban) estaban pasando un rato de relax o al menos casi todos.

La única mujer del equipo de policías volvió a suspirar por lo que sus compañeros creían que podía ser la veinteava vez en el día, desde hacía semanas la mujer había estado rara y como ese día estaban más tranquilos habían decidido llevarla al Bistró para que se distrajera, pero fue en vano.

Por su parte, los tres ladrones también estaban extrañados con la actitud de la joven, si bien sabían que era seria y tranquila, no era común verla en esa actitud tan ausente y triste, los cuatro ladrones (porque si Noel también se unió) se miraron entre ellos antes de que los varones posaran sus miradas en la otra mujer del grupo, sabiendo que era la única que podía preguntar sin levantar sospechas.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Tsukasa-san? -pregunto Umika a Sakuya cuando se acercó a él, el de verde se sobresaltó por la sorpresiva aparición, pero cuando se recuperó miro preocupado a su sempai.

-Ni idea, lleva así casi dos meses y ha ido a peor-le susurro Sakuya sin apartar la mirada de la chica de rosa.

\- ¿Dos meses? -pregunto a lo que el otro asintió levemente.

Umika regreso la mirada a su amiga de la infancia y ya supo que era lo que ocurría, y si no fuera porque tenían que guardar las apariencias ya le hubiera dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¿Tsukasa-san? -llamo Umika acercándose a ella, haciendo que la otra saliera de su ensoñación- ¿Ocurre algo? Esta muy callada.

Tsukasa parpadeo varias veces confundida pero luego sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Umika-chan estoy bien.

"Ha sonreído"-pensaron los chicos sorprendiéndose ya que escasamente sonreía.

"Claro que no, ya te descubriste un poco onee-chan"-pensó Umika ya que ella también se dio cuenta de que sonrió.

-Ah bueno me alegra saberlo Tsukasa-san-respondió Umika sonriendo amablemente pero luego cambio su sonrisa a una burla-ya llegaba a pensar que sufrías mal de amores.

¡Eh! -se escuchó decir a Tsukasa mientras se ponía roja, aunque la reacción de sorpresa no fue solo por ella, todos se sorprendieron por sus palabras, pero aún más los dos ranger de rojo y uno de dorado y plata también reaccionaron de la misma manera.

\- ¿Po...por qué dices eso, Umika-chan? -tartamudeo la morena más por lo vergonzoso de la pregunta que por que fuera verdad, aunque claro su nervioso daba a entender lo contrario

-Bueno no se mucho de amor, pero…esos suspiros sonaban como si tuvieras algún problema de amor-la morena llevo sus manos a sus caderas y sonrió aún más- ¿Tsukasa-san sufre de un amor no correspondido? quizás ¿de un compañero de trabajo?

\- ¿¡eh!?-gritaron los hombres presentes (menos Tooma quien solo estaba sorprendido) y Tsukasa era un manejo de nervios y balbuceos mientras su cara ya se asemejaba a un tomate.

-"Con estos temas se comporta igual que Misora-chan, Raptor-chan y Kiriko-chan"-pensó la ladrona de amarillo mientras intentaba no reírse a carcajadas del estado de su amiga, definitivamente se estaba divirtiendo.

-La verdad-se escuchó decir a Sakuya haciendo que estaba vez las miradas se posaran en él-es que Tsukasa-san es muy popular entre la policía, incluso tiene un club de fans, no me extraña que tenga pretendientes-dijo el más joven de los policías sonriendo con total inocencia, sin saber que podría haber desatado una guerra entre esas cuatro paredes.

\- ¿¡Club de fans!?-gritaron todos, aunque claramente con sentimientos distintos.

Tooma y Tsukasa estaban sorprendidos por el descubriendo y claramente la joven no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, si nerviosa, molesta o emocionada.

Umika también estaba sorprendida, pero sobre todo emocionada por el descubrimiento (que no tardaría en contar al resto de sus amigas nada más pudiera) y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no echarse a reír.

Pero los otros tres varones de la sala no estaban nada contentos, es más instintos asesinos y un aura que prometía dolor y muerte les empezaba a rodear y considerando que uno de ellos era Keiichiro el "policía ejemplar" era bastante preocupante.

-Eso no es cierto...no hay nada con ninguno de mis compañeros-fue lo que dijo Tsukasa mientras intentaba calmarse, aunque su rostro seguía rojo.

Esa declaración, aunque dolorosa para los dos policías, alivio un poco a los tres hombres presentes, hasta que Tooma decidió hablar.

-Tsukasa-san tiene razón, que tenga fans no significa nada-el chico siguió cocinando como siempre hasta que levanto la vista y sonrió levemente-también puede estar enamorada de un civil o quizás se haya enamorado de un delincuente-afirmo el joven mirando de reojo a Kairi.

\- ¡Un amor imposible! ¡Qué romántico! -exclamó Umika emocionada y claramente siguiéndole el juego al chef.

\- ¡Umika! -grito Tsukasa molesta con su amiga porque por su culpa estaba en esa situación.

Los chicos tampoco estaban mejor, si antes querían matar a Sakuya por lo que dijo anteriormente, ahora las miradas de muerte eran para el cocinero.

\- ¡Basta ya! ¡Dejad de decid tonterías! -grito molesto Keiichiro mientras golpeaba la mesa-es imposible que Tsukasa se enamore de un delincuente.

\- ¿Y por qué es imposible K-man? -pregunto Kairi molesto-que algún incumpla la ley no significa que sea malo.

\- ¿Pero qué tonterías dices? Todos los que incumplen la ley son malos.

\- ¿Y si tiene buenas razones? -salto Noel mirando a Keiichiro quien se giró a mirarle muy enfadado.

\- ¿Que buenas razones? Si son buenas no serían ilegales.

\- ¡Bueno vale ya! -grito Tsukasa haciendo que sus miradas se enfocaran en ella-basta de decir tonterías, yo no estoy enamorada ¿Vale? -la mirada severa de la ranger rosa se enfocó en los dos menores y en el chef.

-Si ya sabía yo que Tsukasa no se podía enamorar de un delincuente-salto Keiichiro más relajado, aunque volvió a ponerse nervioso cuando Tsukasa le miro a él.

-No me has entendido Keiichiro, lo que quiero decir es que no estoy enamorada porque yo nunca me enamorare.

-Vamos Tsukasa no debes decir esas cosas, uno nunca sabe cuándo cupido lanza su flecha-dijo Noel sonriendo como siempre, mientras el resto se miraban entre ellos.

-Y tu parece que no me has escuchado Noel, yo no creo en el amor, reniego de él y no voy a enamorarme, ni ahora, ni nunca-dijo la joven seriamente mientras tomaba sus cosas para encaminarse a la salida-me adelanto a la oficina.

-Contigo hablare más tarde-le susurro Tsukasa a Umika cuando paso por su lado antes de salir del restaurante.

El silencio se hizo presente en el restaurante mientras los varones presentes se miraban entre ellos con preocupación hasta finalmente enfocar su vista en la puerta.

-Creo...que esta vez me he pasado-dijo Umika preocupada y sin quitar la vista de donde se había marchado su amiga.

Esa misma noche en la azotea de la cafetería del padre de Misora, se encontraba la nombrada con el resto de sus amigas charlando y bebiendo tranquilamente sentadas en algunos sillones y disfrutando de la noche. Misora había condicionado la azotea para que fuera un lugar de encuentro y relax para ella y sus amigos, por lo que el lugar (ahora limpio y recogido) estaba decorado con sofás y sillones puestos en círculo alrededor de una mesa, el lugar también estaba decorado con plantas y luces para alumbrar el lugar por las noches, además de una pequeña nevera que funcionaba con la energía de la cafetería a través de un alargador (y algo de magia)

\- ¿Cuánto falta para que vengan Tsukasa y Umika? Ya se están tardando-se quejó Hammie antes de dar un sorbo a su cóctel.

\- ¿No os parece extraño que no hayan llegado aún? No suelen retrasarse-pregunto Fuuka preocupada.

-Seguramente se hayan entretenido con el ataque de un gangler, no hay de qué preocuparse-dijo Kiriko mientras bebía su cerveza-el papeleo policía es muy engorroso.

-Y Kiriko sabe de lo que habla, es la que se encarga siempre del papeleo-se burló Amu.

\- ¡Es porque Tomari-san siempre se escaqueaba del trabajo! ¡Y encima Chase también lo está haciendo! ¡Y ahora que Gou "trabaja" en mi departamento como investigador tengo el doble de papeleo y nada de ayuda! ¡Esos idiotas! -Los gritos de Kiriko se escucharon por todo el lugar, mientras la morena empezó a beber su lata de cerveza más rápidamente hasta que se la acabo de un solo trago-quiero más-susurro tendiéndole la lata vacía a Misora.

-De eso nada, ya has tenido suficiente alcohol por hoy-respondió la nombrada mientras le quitaba la lata.

-Nueva norma, nada de hablar de trabajo o de esos tres idiotas delante de Kiriko-susurró Sela a las chicas quienes asintieron silenciosamente.

Por su parte, Kiriko iba a quejarse porque no le daban otra cerveza cuando aparecieron Tsukasa y Umika, las dos con caras de cansancio y molestia por parte de la policía.

-Sentimos llegar tarde pero un Gangler ataco en el último momento-se disculpó la de rosa mientras se sentaba en el sofá al lado de Kiriko.

-Por suerte pudimos solucionarlo todo ¿no es cierto onee-chan? -dijo alegre Umika mientras se sentaba al lado de Tsukasa, pero esta solo giro la cabeza al lado contrario ignorándola.

Esta acción no pasó desapercibida para nadie y ahora miraban extrañadas a las chicas.

-Umika-llamo Akari- ¿Que has hecho ahora? -pregunto cansada y preocupada porque algo gordo había tenido que hacer para que Tsukasa la ignorara.

La nombrada bajo la cabeza avergonzada-veréis...

\- ¡EH! -gritaron todas cuando Umika termino de contar lo sucedido, mientras que la ladrona asintió.

-Umika-chan ya sabes que ese tema no se toca delante de Tsukasa-chan-le riño Sela.

-Lo siento.

-Umika-chan debes tener más consideración con lo mal que lo paso Tsukasa-chan en el pasado-dijo Koyomi

-Lo siento mucho.

-Yo pensaba que Umika-chan era más considerada para estas cosas, me equivocaba-soltó Raptor suspirando.

\- ¡Ya dije que lo sentía! -grito Umika levantando de golpe molesta porque la siguieran riñendo- además no hubiera hecho eso si no fuera por culpa de Tsukasa.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Mi culpa? -pregunto Tsukasa que hasta ese entonces había estado callada-

-Si tú culpa, estabas tan rara suspirando y luego sonriendo de la nada que todos se estaban oliendo que había algo raro, tenía que invitarme algo.

\- ¿Y no podía ser otra cosa que no fuera temas amorosos? -Tsukasa se levantó molesta para enfrentar a la chica.

\- ¡Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió!

-Está bien, ya basta-dijo Misora poniéndose entre las dos chicas y sepáranosla-basta de peleas las dos, Tsukasa, Umika ya dijo que lo sentía, no te pongas así, Umika la próxima vez piensa otra cosa para animar a Tsukasa y encubrirla que no sea ese tema ¿vale?

-Vale-respondieron ambas mientras volvían a sentarse.

-Wow-susurro Amu.

-Como era de esperarse de una guardiana personal de un dios supremo-añadió Hammie y las otras asintieron.

-Oh casi se me olvida... ¿por qué Tsukasa-chan esta tan deprimida? -Pregunto Mai mirando a su amiga.

-No es que estuviera deprimida, pero...-Tsukasa se quedó callada un momento y luego miro a Misora-sí que estoy preocupada, desde que nos dijiste eso de la balanza no ha pasado nada y no si es buena o mala señal

En eso momento la mirada se concentró en la líder del grupo y protectora del dios del aire, ahora entendían por qué Tsukasa estaba tan rara, pero ¿podían culparla? era normal si se sentía así cuando en esos meses no había ocurrido absolutamente nada.

Misora al ver cómo era observada por las chicas suspiro derrotada y se sentó en el sillón que ocupaba antes, a decir verdad, ella también había estado pensando en eso.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco sé que pensar, todo está bien y tranquilo, no sé cómo tomármelo, después de todo cuando más tranquilo se está es justo antes de una tormenta-la joven se cruzó de brazos y piernas mientras cerraba los ojos-sin embargo he hablado con Sakamichi-kun esta mañana, y por eso os he reunido a todas aquí, me ha dicho que dejemos las patrullas extras y que nos relajemos-la morena abrió los ojos antes de proseguir-y creo que tiene razón.

\- ¿De verdad es buena idea Misora? -pregunto Sela a su amiga.

-Sí, el relajarnos parece ser algo que los malos esperarían-continuo Kasumi.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada, no encontramos ninguna pista y no ha habido ningún cambio, además si seguimos así eventualmente nos cansaremos y no podremos luchar adecuadamente cuando llegue el momento, por lo que por ahora dejaremos, así las cosas.

El silencio reino durante unos minuto os mientras todas pensaban bien la situación.

-Entonces...solo nos queda una cosa por así- empezó a decir Amu mientras era observada por el resto- ¡Ir de compras! -grito emocionada mientras saltaba de su asiento y las demás caían del suyo.

\- ¡Amu! -grito Sela.

-Hay una tienda nueva en ese centro comercial que nos gusta, podríamos ir-dijo Hammie emocionada.

-Hammie-chan no le sigas el juego por favor-pidió Raptor a su amiga.

-Mañana es nuestro día libre podríamos tener un día de chicas-añadió por último Kasumi

-Wii día de chicas, ¿iremos verdad Tsukasa-neechan? -pidió Umika.

-Entonces decidido mañana día de chicas-dijo Amu por las otras que no habían hablado mientras levantaba su puño al aire.

\- ¡SI! -corearon las otras tres, mientras el resto se miraron y suspiraron con resignación cuando se ponían así no tenían otra cosa que hacer que seguirles el juego.

-Kami-sama ayúdanos-susurraron mientras veía como las cuatro chicas planeaban el día siguiente.

Mientras en la oscuridad de la noche escondida entre las sombras alguien sonrió de manera perversa mientras observaba como las guardianas se divertían, reían y charlaban.

-Disfrutad por el momento niñas...pronto todo habrá acabado para vosotras-susurro aquel ser antes de desaparecer por completo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7**

El templo y guarida central de los Ninninger estaba más animado esos días, ¿el motivo? Todos se habian reunido por fin después de tantos años y planeaban quedarse para siempre en Japón, por lo que él equipo volvía a estar reunido.

En ese momento se encontraba 4 de los cinco primos y el ninja americano, charlando alegremente poniéndose al día de que habian hecho todo ese tiempo.

-¿Oye y Fuuka-chan?-pregunto Kenji mirando a todos lados, le resultaba raro que la más joven no llegara aún.

-Tiene trabajo con su madre, desde que se convirtió en Idol no ha parado-respondió Kasumi sonriendo como siempre.

-Fuuka-chan se está volviendo muy popular, y tiene muchos admiradores-comento Nagi sonriente.

-Ugg...ni me lo recuerdes, he tenido que apartar a más de un baboso que se intentaba acercar a ella ¡Y encima se enfada conmigo!-se quejo Takaharu.

-Es porque eres un idiota sobre protector-le dijo Yakumo con su taza de té en las manos.

-Mira quien fue a hablar, el que lanzo un conjuro a la casa para que sonara una alarma cada vez que uno de sus "admiradores" se acercara y lo mandara a la otra punta de la ciudad.

-¡Eso es diferente!- se defendió el ingles sonrojado

-No lo es.

-Que si

-Que no.

Así ambos primos empezaron a pelear bajo la atenta mirada divertida de los otros, debían reconocer que extrañaba esas discusiones.

-Pero... ¿de verdad Fuuka-chan tiene tantos admiradores?-pregunto Kenji a los otros dos intentado ocultar la preocupación en su voz, pero fue en vano.

-No te preocupes Kenji-kun, estoy segura de que ninguno intentara robártela-le susurro Kasumi guiñándole un ojo mientras veía como el americano se sonrojaba y giraba su rostro hacia otro lado.

En ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando ver a la ninja de blanco quien parecía estar agotada.

-De todas las profesiones del mundo, tenía que haber escogido la de Idol, por que habéis permitido que sea Idol-se quejo mientras se acercaba a los chicos y estos la miraban divertidos.

-¿Un día duro?-preguntó Kasumi

-Un día horrible, de verdad a veces pienso que mama es un demonio disfrazado-la joven oculto su cara en la mesa del centro, estaba agotada.

-Mama es muy estricta-susurro Takaharu al americano quien asintió porque la recordaba de cuando estuvieron allí la última vez.

-Súper estricta, por suerte tengo unas semanas de descanso, así que algo bueno ha tenido que salir de tanto trabajo-la morena se levanto y tomo sus cosas-voy a bañarme y a la cama, necesito dormir.

-¿No estás durmiendo bien, Fuuka-chan?-pregunto Kenji preocupado haciendo que la aludida se girara y mirara a todos pero centrando su mirada un segundo más en su prima.

-Digamos que...últimamente soy más nocturna que diurna-respondió antes de marcharse a su habitación dejando a todos los chicos confusos con su respuesta.

Kasumi por su parte no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrió esos últimos meses, si bien las cosas estaban muy tranquilas había algo que le inquieta, y eso le había llevado a consultar el fuego sagrado que se escondía en aquella misma casa, pero las llamas no le decían nada, cada vez que preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pasando, el fuego se revolvía como si fueran las aguas de un mar tormentoso y aunque eso no significase nada, hacia que la científica tuviera un mal presentimiento que crecía cada día.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Misora quería matar a alguien, ella no era una asesina por supuesto y quería mucho a los chicos que estaban frente a ella, pero eso no significaba que no quisiera estrangularlos a todos, sobre todo por el ruido que estaban causando en su cafetería.

Su padre había salido a hacer unos recados y ella se había quedado sola en la cafetería en la que ayudaba después de clase, por desgracia sus amigos del otro universo paralelo, es decir, Sento, Ryuga, Kazumin, Gentoku y Sawa, habian venido a visitarla como cada día. Es cierto que estaba muy feliz de que sus memorias siguieran intactas después de que Sento y Ryuga les salvaran, pero de verdad ¡¿Tenían que venir todos los días y hacer tanto ruido?! Se comportaban como si la cafetería fuera suya como lo era en el anterior mundo, aunque tenía suerte de que estuvieran solos en esta ocasión.

La morena respiro hondo para intentar calmarse, pero cuando Sento se puso junto a ella detrás de la barra para buscar "no sé qué cosa" se harto.

-¡Bueno vale ya!-grito clavando el cuchillo que tenia sobre la mesa de la barra y asustando a todos los presentes, luego la joven se giro para ver al científico con una mirada que prometía dolor y muerte-tú, sal de ahí, ahora-susurro y el genio no hizo otra cosa que salir de allí corriendo.

-¿O...curre...algo Misora-chan?-pregunto Sawa nerviosa ya que verla enfadada daba mucho miedo.

-Sí que ocurre algo-la joven saco el cuchillo de la barra pero no lo soltó y miro a todos seriamente mientras les apuntaba con el utensilio-escuchadme bien, se que os gusta venir aquí y que nos reunamos todos y a mi también, pero no podéis comportaros como si esto fuera vuestra casa, como si todo fuera como antes. La cafetería es de papa, y vosotros solo sois clientes, así que no podéis venir aquí cuando queráis, tomar las cosas vosotros y formar tanto ruido ¿es que no veis que estáis molestando? y a mí me ponéis en un compromiso con mi padre, que por cierto ya me ha preguntado qué de que os conozco a todos.

Los demás no hicieron más que bajar la cabeza sabiendo que la otra tenia razón, se suponía que en ese nuevo mundo no se conocían entre ellos, todos tenían vidas diferentes ahora pero no lo podían evitar estaba tan feliz de que entre ellos todo siguiera igual que simplemente actuaban sin pensar.

Misora vio los rostros tristes de todos y no pudo evitar suspirar, sabía que con todo lo que habian pasado su amistad era lo único que los mantenía a flote a muchos de ellos, ella sabía bien por lo que pasaban y no lo decía solo por todo lo ocurrido con Evolt.

-Pero...supongo que...si prometéis comportaros podríamos inventarnos alguna historia para contarle a mi padre y creo recordar que Ryuga aun necesita trabajo y necesitamos personal para cuando yo no pueda encargarme de la cafetería -sugirió como si nada, aunque eso fue más que suficiente para que la alegría y el alboroto volviera al lugar y con Ryuga corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla a causa de la emoción del momento, lo que ocasiono que Sawa y Gentoku se burlaran, Kazumin pusiera el grito en el cielo y Sento arrastrara a un inconsciente Ryuga hacia el otro lado de la cafetería, mientras una muy sonrojada Misora se concentraba en seguir fregando y pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría que un monstruo o algún ser mágico atacara para salir corriendo de allí.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap. 8.**

Los días cada vez eran más calurosos, aunque era normal ya que se notaba la llegada del verano, pero a Mai le extrañaba esos cambios de temperatura tan bruscos cuando aún estaban en primavera, su instinto de guardiana de la tierra hizo que investigara un poco y además de sus patrullas extras esos dos mesas también se dedicó a investigar los cambios en el clima, pero por suerte o por desgracia esos cambios no eran obra de nada mágico o sobrenatural, sino por culpa del cambio climático que provocaban los humanos y que ella poco podía hacer como guardiana.

Aun así el trabajo extra y las patullas nocturnas hizo que no durmiera demasiado esos dos meses, ocasionado que llegara muchas veces tarde a las prácticas de baile o que estuviera demasiado cansada para seguir el ritmo, en un principio cuando se empezó a notar alego que estaba enferma, lo que hizo que la obligaran a dejar los ensayos por un tiempo para que "se recuperara" aunque después de eso no podía volver a usar esa excusa pero por suerte tenia a sus padres para respaldarla.

Mai corría a toda prisa por las calles de la ciudad, pensando seriamente en usar sus poderes para ir más rápido, pero al final prefirió el método tradicional, llego al garaje donde sabía que todos la estaban esperando y entro corriendo por la puerta.

-Lo siento muchísimo llego... ¿eh? -Mai entro disculpándose solo para encontrarse con la extraña escena de ver a su equipo dividido en dos grupos, chicos contra chicas mientras se miraban entre ellos fijamente y a Kaito, Kouta, Mitchy, Takatora y Oren sentados en la barra mientras tomaban lo que parecía ser distintos granizados de fruta.

Mai bajo lentamente sin perder de vista la escena, parecían animales a punto de atacar- ¿me he perdido algo? -pregunto cuándo se acercó a los chicos y dejo sus cosas en la barra.

-Oh Mai-chan bienvenida ¿Quieres? -saludo Oren a la joven mientras le ofrecía un granizado rosa, Mai iba a aceptar cuando un par de manos la tomaron y la llevaron con los otros.

-Mai-chan justo a tiempo ahora podrás decirles a estos idiotas que estas de nuestro lado-dijo una de sus amigas mientras la ponía a su lado junto a la otra chica del grupo.

-No digáis tonterías Mai es una mujer práctica, seguro está de nuestro lado-aclaro Jonouchi.

\- ¡Y tú qué sabes idiota!

\- ¿¡A quien llamas idiota, idiota!?

\- ¡Bueno vale ya! ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? ¿De qué habláis? -preguntó Mai confundida

-Mai-chan estos días está haciendo demasiado calor y nuestras ropas se están volviendo muy incomodas, necesitamos uniformes nuevos, además no podemos seguir usando todos uniformes de nuestros distintos equipos.

-Si hasta Zack y Peko han tenido problemas con el nuevo equipo Baron por usar su antiguo uniforme.

Mai se alertó por eso y miro a los dos chicos preocupada- ¿Es cierto? -pregunto haciendo que los dos se miraran entre ellos y luego a la morena.

-Mai no te preocupes por eso, estamos bien.

-Si además no queremos que el equipo se gaste dinero en algo sin importancia.

-Pero sí que la tiene.

-No, Rica no la tiene, además no tenemos dinero para pagar nuevos uniformes.

-Hacer uniformes nuevos y a medida cuestan muy caros y más ahora-comento Jonouchi.

Los otros que estaban en la barra se miraron y decidieron intervenir.

-Nosotros podríamos...-intento decir Kouta, pero fue callado por el grito conjunto de todos.

\- ¡No!

-No os ofendáis chicos, pero si hacemos esto queremos que sea sin ayuda-dijo Rica

-Sí, ya habéis hecho demasiado por nosotros esto será cosa nuestra-aseguro Peko

Mai por su parte no quería seguir viendo como sus amigos peleaban así que mientras estos discutían se puso a pensar en la mejor solución.

-Bueno...es cierto que con este calor nuestros uniformes no son nada prácticos, además de que podría ser peligroso ¿y si a alguno le da un golpe de calor o algo peor? -empezó a decir la morena mientras caminaba por el lugar y las chicas sonreían satisfechas.

-Por otro lado, los chicos tienen razón no tenemos demasiado dinero y hacer buenos uniformes sería muy caro-siguiendo, diciendo la morena y esta vez fue el turno de los chicos en sonreír.

\- ¿Bueno y entonces qué hacemos? -pregunto Zack ya que la única que podía solucionar el problema estaba departe de ambos.

Mai se quedó mirando a todos sus amigos pensativa cuando de pronto se le vino una idea a la mente.

\- ¡Eso es! -exclamo feliz al recordarlo y se acercó a los demás que la miraban entrañados.

-Que me diríais si os dijera que conozco a alguien que puede diseñarnos y hacernos los nuevos uniformes gratis.

-Que estás loca-soltó Jonouchi sin pensar recibiendo como respuesta un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Kaito.

-Cuidado con lo que dices-dijo el más alto mirando seriamente al de gafas.

-No Kaito, él tiene razón, en realidad parece una locura, pero es cierto, tengo una amiga que es diseñadora, o bueno al menos lo empieza a ser, le encanta la moda y diseña y hace su propia ropa desde que era pequeña, estoy segura de que nos hará los uniformes encantada.

-Pero ¿de verdad que no cobrara nada? -pregunto Oren extrañado, nadie regala nada así porque sí.

-Lleva años pidiéndome que le deje diseñar nuevos uniformes para el equipo, créeme no nos cobrara nada-dijo Mai sonriente ante la atenta mirada de todos- ¿y bien? ¿Qué os parece? Así no hay ningún problema.

El resto se miraron entre ellos y al final aceptaron, dejando que Mai se encargara de llamar a su amiga después del ensayo de ese día, Mai estaba muy feliz de haber podido solucionar el problema, aunque ahora tenía miedo de ver lo que "ella" podía diseñar.

Dos días después Mai apareció en el garaje mientras llevaba unas bolsas cerradas, cada una con el nombre de un miembro del equipo.

-Aquí tenéis, una bolsa para cada uno-dijo soltando las bolsas en la mesa.

-No me puedo creer que ya haya terminado-dijo Takatora sorprendido.

-Os dije que hacía mucho que deseaba diseñarnos uniformes nuevos y más cuando le hable sobre el nuevo equipo, al parecer ya tenía los diseños hechos y se puso a trabajar enseguida.

\- ¿Y cómo sabia nuestras medidas? -preguntó Mitchy.

-Ah ojo...créeme tiene un don para eso-respondió Mai y todo su bolsa y la de las chicas-bueno nosotras vamos a cambiarnos allí detrás, ahora nos vemos-dijo llevando a sus amigas hacia la parte de detrás donde había un biombo para así poder cambiarse y así de paso evitaba más preguntas de cómo había conseguido los uniformes tan rápido.

Unos minutos después ya todos estaban cambiados, siendo los chicos los primeros en acabar e impresionados por ropa nueva.

El uniforme de los chicos consistía en una camiseta azul de mangas cortas con franjas en los bordes negras, los pantalones eran blancos y los bordes también eran negros, en el caso de los pantalones había dos modelos hasta las rodillas y enteros, los botines eran de color azul como la camiseta con franjas azules y rojas, por último llevaban una chaqueta mucho más fina que la anterior que era blanca con las mangas en azules y los bordes de esta en rojos y negro y tanto en la espalda de la chaqueta como en la camiseta ponía en letras grandes la palabra Rider, en Azul o blanco con los borden en rojo o negro respectivamente.

-Wow como molan los uniformes-dijo Kouta impresionado

-No están nada mal-añadió Kaito mientras veía a sus amigos-incluso ha añadido los colores de los tres equipos.

-No es mi estilo, pero no está mal-respondió Oren mientras miraba la ropa de Jonouchi mientras el otro le intentaba que se alejara.

-A la chicos, estáis muy guapos-se escuchó decir a Rica y el resto se giraron solo para quedarse sorprendidos al ver a Rica y a Chucky.

El uniforme de las chicas eran diferentes al de los chicos y entre sí, el de Rica consistía en un top de tirantas de color azul, el pantalón era blanco que solo tenía la cubierta entera la pierna izquierda, mientras que en la derecha era como un short, en el bolsillo del pantalón en la parte de la derecha se podía ver dos cadenas de metal de color rojo y negro y el cinturón era un pañuelo de color negro, los botines eran como el de los chicos, blanco con franjas azules y rojas.

Chucky en cambio, era lo opuesto a su amiga, el top que llevaba estaba atado al cuello, la pierna que le cubría el pantalón era la derecha y las dos cadenas estaban en el bolsillo de la pierna izquierda y el pañuelo que hacía de cinturón era rojo. Ambas chicas llevaban escritas la palabra Rider de color blanco en sus tops solo que el borde de Rica era de color rojo y el de Chucky de negro, además las dos llevan tres pulseras de colores azul, rojo y negro, solo que una las llevaba en la muñeca derecha (Rica) y la otra en la muñeca izquierda (Chucky)

Los chicos no dijeron nada cuando las vieron solo se quedaron mirándolos sorprendidos.

\- ¿Que pasa chicos, se os ha comido la lengua el gato? -pregunto Chucky divertida haciendo que los demás reaccionaran.

-Ah...eh...lo siento es que...estáis...eh...-intento decir Rat, pero no le salían las palabras.

-Increíbles-salto Peko de repente haciendo que Zack le mirara.

-Preciosas-dijo Jonouchi y esta vez fue Oren el que lo miro.

-Jajajajaja gracias, chicos-se rio Rica encantada por los halagos.

-Oye ¿Y Mai? -pregunto Kouta al ver que ella aún faltaba.

Ambas chicas se miraron entre sí y sonrieron nerviosas.

-Bueno digamos que...a Mai no le ha gustado mucho su uniforme-dijo Rica mientas miraba en dirección donde estaba su amiga.

El resto de los chicos estaban extrañados y Kouta se acercó un poco hacia donde estaba ese biombo.

\- ¿Mai?

\- ¡No te acerques! -grito Mai asustándolos a todos-juro que la matare, esta vez se ha pasado...no puedo salir así.

Los otros chicos se miraron sin entender que ocurría.

-Vamos Mai, seguro que no es para tanto-dijo Kouta.

\- ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Os vais a burlar cuando me veáis!

\- ¿Eh? Claro que no Mai.

-Mai es imposible que nos riamos-dijo Mitchy.

-No puedes quedarte para siempre, tienes que salir-dijo Kaito cruzándose de brazos.

Todos escucharon un suspiro y por fin vieron a una sombra moverse para caminar hacia la luz solo para quedar sin aliento cuando vieron a Mai aparecer.

La joven había decidido recoger su largo cabello negro en una coleta alta, lo que hacía resaltar más la ropa que llevaba, el uniforme de Mai consistía en un top azul que solo tapaba sus pechos con el nombre del equipo en blanco y los bordes en rojo y negro, unos shorts cortos de color blanco con dos cadenas de metal colgando en cada bolsillo de colores rojo y negro y el pañuelo que hacía de cinturón eran rojo con rayas negras, los botines del mismo color que el resto del equipo, y por último en sus muñecas llevaba dos pulseras en cada mano de los mismos colores que sus compañeras.

Mai sintió sus mejillas calentarse al ver la atenta mirada de todos los chicos sobre ella, no le gustaba esa ropa, le hacía sentir muy expuesta, lo único que le gustaba era que al menos podía llevar su joya mágica (que portaba en una gargantilla), como si fuera un simple accesorio más.

La morena ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa con tanto silencio y no pudo más-veis sabía que estaba ridícula, mejor me voy a cambiar y…

-Hermosa-escucho a alguien susurrar y por su voz supo que fue Takatora, quien al darse cuenta de lo que dijo miro hacia otro lado sonrojado.

\- ¿EH?

-Takatora tiene razón, estas hermosa Mai-dijo Kouta también sonrojado y sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

-Tiene razón.

-Estás muy guapa.

-Estás increíble.

Mai volvió a sonrojarse, pero esta vez eran por los halagos de sus amigos quienes no paraban de decir lo guapa que era, incluso aquellos que eran más callados como Takatora o Kaito, no dejaban de mirarla y eso significaba que les había impresionado.

Horas más tarde y luego de comprar que se podían mover bien con sus nuevos uniformes, todos estaban desfrutando de una pequeña merienda improvisada, mientras charlaban y reían.

Mai charlaba alegre con sus amigos bajo la atenta mirada de Kaito que no le quitaba la mirada de encima para las burlas de sus dos mejores amigos. Una llamada saco a Mai de la charla y se fue atender lejos del resto al ver que se trataba de Kiriko, tenía suerte de que sus móviles fueran modificados para que pudieran hablar sin necesidad de usar sus comunicadores.

\- ¿Kiriko-chan? ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto Mai confusa por esa llamada repentina mientras escuchaba lo que su amiga decía sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y su bebida cayó al suelo- ¡Qué! -grito haciendo que todos a su alrededor pararan y enfocaran su atención en ella.

-Sí, enseguida voy, espera allí-fue lo que dijo Mai antes de colgar e ir corriendo a por sus cosas.

-Mai ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto Kouta preocupado ante ese cambio de actitud.

-Una amiga me acaba de llamar, ha pasado algo, no os preocupéis está todo bien…nos vemos mañana-fue lo único que dijo Mai rápidamente antes de salir corriendo de allí haciendo que todos se preocuparan, pero Mai no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada más que buscar un lugar seguro para abrir un portal e ir con sus amigos, ahora Tsukasa y Umika los necesitaban más que nunca.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap. 9.**

Horas antes en el mundo de Tsukasa y Umika, ambas chicas peleaban junto a sus respectivos equipos contra un gangler y como no, entre ellos también, la batalla en un bosque de la ciudad estaba reñida y el gangler no daba tregua, las dos chicas peleaban contra el gangler, pero también entre ellas, aunque claro pelea era fingida sobre todo y procuraban centrar sus energías en su verdadero enemigo.

El problema empezó cuando en un momento de descuido, el gangler aprovecho para atacar y le dio de lleno a Umika haciendo que perdiera su transformación en el acto, Umika se desorientó un poco pero cuando se recupero supo que aun podía seguir peleando, la más joven fue a levantarse para luchar cuando se dio cuenta para su horror que la no tenía su máscara y estaba completamente expuesta, por suerte para la ladrona de amarillo, estaba cerca de un árbol y pudo esconderse a tiempo.

Umika no sabía qué hacer, creía que al menos tenía suerte de que los demás estuvieran tan concentrados que no notaran lo que había pasado, Umika se asomó por el árbol mirando la pelea y vio como su máscara estaba allí a solo nos metros de ella y cerca de Tsukasa y el gangler, la joven podía perfectamente ir y tomar su máscara, pero podían descubrirla en el proceso y aún estaba demasiado cansada para transformarse o para usar su magia.

La joven volvió a mirar a fuera, sin saber que hacer, pensando seriamente en huir cuando en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tsukasa haciendo que la policía se desconcentrara y recibiera un golpe del gangler haciendo que cayera al suelo, aun así, la policía no dijo nada simplemente la volvió a mirar antes de levantarse y volver a atacar.

Por otro lado, Tsukasa estaba procesando toda la información sin saber que hacer, Umika estaba escondida, sin su transformación y la máscara a solo unos metros de ella, además había visto como los otros se habían dado cuenta de que la ladrona de amarillo se había des transformado y ahora los dos policías intentaban sin éxito acercarse a ellas, mientras los otros dos ladrones los intentaban detenerlos, solo Noel y ella eran los únicos que se encargaban del Gangler.

**\- ¡Tsukasa!** -escucho el grito de Keiichiro haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos y se giró a verlo, este le señalo la máscara**\- ¡Ve!** -grito el líder de rojo y en eso Tsukasa supo que hacer, aunque sabía que le iba a causar muchos problemas.

Aprovechando una confusión por parte del gangler que hizo que todos centraran sus atenciones en el Tsukasa pudo acercarse a la máscara y le pego una patada en dirección a Umika que seguía escondida esperando que fuera tomado como un accidente antes de seguir luchando, Umika tomo la máscara agradeciendo enormemente a su mejor amiga antes de ponérsela y poder salir para tomar su arma y poder transformarse como su nada, bajo la atenta mirada sorprendida de todos.

Después de aquello la pelea se desarrolló como siempre y al final consiguieron derrotar al gangler, que requirió la ayuda de todos, el problema fue cuando todo acabo y los ladrones se iban a marchar, pero escucharon el grito fuero de Keiichiro cuando se des transformó junto a los demás.

**\- ¡Estas loca! ! Sabes la oportunidad que has perdido**! -gritaba el policía a la única mujer del grupo.

-Primero deja de gritarme-empezó a decir la mujer con total calma-y segundo no sé de qué me hablas.

\- ¿Cómo que no sabes de que hablo? Estábamos muy cerca de descubrir la identidad de esos ladrones y la has perdido-gruño el mayor furioso.

-Vamos Keiichiro-kun, solo fue un accidente-dijo Noel intentando calmar al otro.

-Seguro que tendremos más oportunidades Keiichiro-sempai-continuo Sakuya.

**\- ¡Vosotros a callar!** -les grito el otro mientras volvía a mirar a la morena- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa Tsukasa? Últimamente estas distraída, fallas en las misiones más simples e incluso juraría que ahora te dedicas a apoyar a esos ladrones en vez de arrestarlos.

-Ya te he dicho que no sé de qué me hablas Keiichiro, mira siento lo de antes, pero nuestra prioridad era ese gangler.

**\- ¡Nuestra prioridad son esos ladrones!** -volvió a gritar el de rojo furioso con la actitud tan pasiva que estaba tomando la mujer- **¡Somos policías Tsukasa, nos encargamos de mantener el orden, de proteger a todos! ¡Y tu parece que estás del lado de ellos! ¡Eres patética como policía! **-los gritos del Keiichiro se escuchaban por todo el lugar, pero fueron sus últimas palabras la que ocasiono un gran silencio mientras la morena abría más los ojos ante las palabras de su compañero.

Keiichiro por su parte se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho y rápidamente se sintió muy culpable por decir aquellas palabras, que, si bien no podían ser muy duras, sabía que era doloroso para la mujer, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era bastante insegura con respecto a su trabajo de policía.

-Así que eso es lo que piensas de mí, que soy patética-susurro Tsukasa sin apartar la vista de ella.

Keiichiro no dijo nada solo la siguió mirando mientras los otros dos se mirarán sin saber qué hacer.

-Solo digo que si de verdad quieres ser una buena policía deberías saber cuál es tu deber-respondió el de rojo- y nunca pareces saberlo Tsukasa, nunca te centras en lo que importa y no creo que a tu abuelo o a tus padres les guste eso.

Y hay estaba otra vez, otra vez que el policía hablaba sin pensar atacando donde más le dolía a la mujer, esta vez ella no se iba a callar, pero una voz que conocía perfectamente se le adelanto.

**\- ¡Eso no es cierto, Tsukasa-chan es la mejor policía del mundo**! -la voz de la chica sorprendió y paralizo a los presentes mientras veía como la lupin Yellow aparecía ante ellos y se ponía entre Tsukasa y Keiichiro.

\- ¿Qué? -susurro el policía de rojo sin creérselo.

_\- "¿¡Que estás haciendo Umika!?"-_pensaron Kairi, Tooma, Noel y Tsukasa al ver las acciones de la chica.

\- Tsukasa es buena, amable, desinteresada y se preocupa por el bienestar de todos, ella es la mejor policía del mundo y sabe muy bien cuáles son sus prioridades, mucho mejor que tu Keiichiro-contino diciendo la de amarillo.

\- ¿Cómo? -Keiichiro iba a preguntar cómo es que conocía sus nombres, pero recordó que ellos no utilizaban nombres en clave, así que opto por la otra pregunta que le atormentaba-Conoces muy bien a Tsukasa, Yellow-dijo el policía mientras lentamente acercaba su mano hacia atrás para tomar sus esposas, pero fue detenido por un disparo a sus pies, sobresaltándolo y mirando de donde vino el disparo viendo de lejos a los otros dos ladrones.

-Vete de aquí, ya-le susurro Tsukasa a Umika ahora que estaban todos distraídos, pero la joven solo giro su rostro para mirarla con una sonrisa triste.

-Lo siento mucho Tsukasa-oneechan-susurro a modo de disculpa Umika y Tsukasa se temió lo peor.

-Te propongo un trato Keiichiro-san-hablo Umika haciendo que la atención se centrara en ella.

-No hago tratos con ladrones.

-Este si, al menos escúchame-respondió la mejor con total tranquilidad-si prometes que no perseguirás a mis compañeros, ni que acusaras de nada a Tsukasa, ¡me entregare sin poner resistencia y pagare por todos los "crímenes" que he cometido.

El trato que propuso la chica dejo a todos sin aliento sorprendidos, incluso sus compañeros ladrones estuvieron a punto de ir a por ella para sacarla de allí antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez.

**\- ¿¡Qué se supone que haces Yellow!?-**grito Red corriendo hasta ellos, pero Umika le ignoro y volvió a ver a Keiichiro.

-Oferta única, lo tomas o lo dejas-dijo la joven ante un policía sorprendido quien en contra de sus principio asintió con la cabeza.

-Acepto.

**¡No!** Gritaron Red y Blue antes de llegar viendo como Tsukasa se quitaba la máscara y sombrero ante la vista de todos.

-Lo siento chicos, pero no podía permitir que atacaran a Tsukasa-se disculpó Umika mirando a sus amigos tristemente.

-Tu-susurro Keiichiro sin creérselo y Sakuya caminaba unos pasos hacia atrás.

Tsukasa que hasta ese entonces había estado en Shock sin creerse lo que veía, reacciono por fin y tomo a Umika del brazo para apartarla del policía y la giro para que la mirara, ahora poco importaba mantener las apariencias.

**\- ¡Se puede saber que has hecho!** Como se te ocurre-le grito preocupada y asustada.

-Quería protegerte, no podía dejar que te acusaran y te trataran de esa manera.

-Puedo manejarlo yo sola Umika, no tenías que hacer esto.

\- ¿Tu lo sabias? -pregunto el de rojo rompiendo la conversación de ambas chicas, mirando con incredulidad, sorpresa y dolor a la de rosa.

-Durante todo este tiempo, sabias quienes eran ¿Y no dijiste nada? Sabiendo que los buscábamos, sabiendo que nos relacionábamos con ellos tú lo sabias **¿¡Y te callaste!?-**la furia del policía de rojo era cada vez más notable y ya empezaba a dar miedo, por inercia Tsukasa coloco a Umika detrás de ella y se enfrentó a Keiichiro.

-Si, lo sabía-respondió con tranquilidad mientras veía como sus compañeros la miraban sorprendidos, sobre todo Noel y sabía que los otros dos estarían igual.

\- **¡Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? Te has convertido en cómplice de unos ladrones, de unos criminales ¡Después de todo lo que ellos han hecho les has estado encubriendo todo este tiempo!**

**\- ¿¡Y que han hecho exactamente!?-**grito Tsukasa furiosa-ellos solo han robado a los gangler para recuperar las piezas de colección que ellos robaron antes, solo han atacado a gangler y que yo sepa eso no es un delito. Puede que ellos se llamen ladrones, pero nunca han robado nada, ni han cometido ningún acto delictivo **¡Lo único que han hecho ha sido salvar a la gente! ¡Ellos son los héroes, no los villanos!**

Las palabras de Tsukasa sorprendieron a todos los hombres del lugar, dejándolos sin palabras por la declaración de la policía.

-Me da igual el trato, no voy a permitir que arruines sus vidas y todo lo que han trabajado Keiichiro, no lo permitiré-siguió diciendo la morena mientras observaba a su jefe y mejor amigo con atención.

-Sabes que si les ayudas eras cómplice y que tendrás que dejar de ser policía ¿Verdad? ¿Vas a arruinar tu vida y tu carrera por gente que ni conoces? -pregunto Keiichiro intentado mantener la tranquilidad y cabeza fría aunque se notaba el dolor y decepción en su voz.

-Tanto tú como yo los conocemos Keiichiro, el problema es que estas tan metido en tu afán de hacer cumplir la ley que ni te das cuenta de que todo no es blanco o negro y sabes que…si ser policía significa hacer de jurado, juez y verdugo, sin ni si quiera escuchar a los otros entonces…no quiero seguir siéndolo más-Y con estas palabras Tsukasa saco su placa y junto a su arma para transformarse en Patoranger sango se lo dio todo a Keiichiro y tomo a Umika de la mano.

-Vamos Umika, no hay nada que hacer aquí-dijo mientras caminaba lejos de los chicos, pero antes de irse miro a los otros dos ladrones-vosotros también deberíais marcharos ya-les dijo mientras le sonreía levemente.

**\- ¡Estas cometiendo un grave error Tsukasa! -**escucho gritar a Keiichiro y sin girarse respondió mientras caminaba-Tu mismo has dicho que soy patética como policía, pues bien, no creo que este error cambie nada.

Y con estas palabras ambas jóvenes se marcharon dejando a los hombres solos en aquel lugar, poco segundos después los otros dos ladrones también huyeron sin saber que hacer porque sabían que ahora habían sido descubiertos.

-Sempai ¿Qué hacemos? -pregunto Sakuya al ver cómo tanto los ladrones se habían marchado.

-Lo que hacemos siempre, informar al comandante y poner una orden de búsqueda y captura contra Umika, Kairi, Tooma…y Tsukasa- se giró a ver a Noel quien lo miraba seriamente-Tú tienes mucho que explicar también, vamos- dijo el mayor antes de marcharse seguido de los otros dos.

Horas más tarde en casa de Tsukasa, ambas chicas estaban el habitación de la mayor quien se dedicaba a preparar su cuarto, en ese momento vio como Umika entraba en la habitación un pijama rosa con nubes blancas que le había prestado.

-La cama ya casi esta lista, siento si mi casa no es muy grande pero ya sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, y aparte todos mis peluches para que estés más cómoda.

-No hacía falta-susurro Umika sin atreverse a mirarla.

-No te preocupes, no me importa-sonrió la policía -también llamé a las chicas y les conté lo ocurrido, vienen hacia aquí ahora mismo, aunque si quieres podemos salir a dar una vuelta ¿Estas herida o cansada? -pregunto Tsukasa mientras miraba a su amiga quien estaba sentada en la cama con la cabeza agachada y vio como negaba levemente.

La morena solo un suspiro resignada y camino hasta la menor para después agacharse a su altura.

-Umika-la llamo dulcemente mientras una de sus manos iba el rostro de la chica-sé que esto es muy difícil, pero lo superaremos, encontraros una forma de traerlos a todos de vuelta, de cumplir tu deseo, todo saldrá bien ya lo veras y no te preocupes no dejare que te pase nada-las palabras dulces de Tsukasa para poder animar a la joven solo hicieron que esta se pusiera peor y empezara a llorar levemente cosa que alarmo a la otra.

\- ¿Eh? Pero… ¿Qué he dicho? ¿Te he hecho daño? Oh Umika lo siento mucho yo…-la expolicía empezó a disculparse, pero se calló al notar como Umika envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrezaba mientras se escondía en su cuello.

-No…tu no has hecho nada onee-chan….empezó a decir mientras lloraba-es culpa mía, por mi culpa todo se ha fastidiado, por mi culpa las identidades de Kairi, Tooma y Noel han sido descubiertas…por mi culpa has perdido el trabajo que tanto amabas y ahora…ya ni siquiera sé si podremos traerlos a todos de vuelta-las lágrimas de Umika caían sin parar de su rostro mientras la más joven abrazaba a quien consideraba su hermana con fuerza, se sentía tan mal, tan culpable y tan destrozada.

-Umika-susurro Tsukasa mientras correspondía el abrazo intentando no derrumbarse ella también y ponerse a llorar porque sabía que ahora tenía que ser fuerte por las dos.

Ambas chicas se quedaron así, calladas mientras la más joven lloraba sin parar y la otra soltaba algunas lágrimas en silencio, ninguna dijo nada hasta que la ex ladrona se separó.

-Deberías odiarme Tsukasa, todo es culpa mía, no tendrías que ser buena conmigo…tienes que odiarme, haberme dejado que Keiichiro me arrestara-dijo sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos complemente arrepentida cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que hizo que mirara a su amiga, encontrándose con el rostro serio y enfadado de la morena.

-Deja de decir tonterías Umika, ¿Odiarte, abandonarte? Como quieres que le haga eso a mi mejor amiga, a mi hermana ¿Estas loca?-la mujer se cruzó de brazos y antes de que la otra pudiera hablar continuo- mira no digo que no esté molesta por lo que hiciste, fue algo estúpido e imprudente pero también lo entiendo, guardar tantos secretos es agotador y tú solo hiciste lo mejor para protegerme, pero fui yo la que decidió dejar mi trabajo, fui yo la que decidió todo esto, así que no te culpes y ni se te ocurra pensar que puedo llegar a odiarte por que jamás lo hare, estamos juntas en esto y llevo mucho tiempo aguantándote como para dejarte por esta estupidez ¿entendido?

Umika la miro sorprendida, pero al final sonrió y asintió con la cabeza muy feliz, Tsukasa le correspondió la sonrisa y se levantó.

-Anda ayúdame a ordenar todo esto antes de que las chicas vengan-ordeno la otra dándole la mano a la antigua ladrona quien la tomo feliz de poder tener a Tsukasa con ella.

Mientras en las oficinas de los policías, los tres patoranger estaban frente al comandante aun procesando la información de que lo acababan de oír.

-Perdón comandante, pero… ¿podría volver a repetirlo? -pidió Sakuya sin comprender muy bien lo que pasaba.

-Lo que dijo Sakuya es que no vamos a poner ninguna orden contra esos tres chicos, ni contra Tsukasa.

\- ¡Pero son los ladrones y Tsukasa su cómplice! -grito Keiichiro sin entender por qué su jefe estaba tan tranquilo.

-Keiichiro entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no tenemos pruebas, y sin pruebas no podemos hacer nada, Noel tampoco ha encontrado nada para poder acusarlos-explico el moreno al otro.

\- ¡Por que trabaja con ellos! -

-Keiichiro-kun yo estoy de infiltrado, y lo siento, pero no puedo acabar con mi misión aún-explico Noel con su mejor sonrisa falsa, aunque por dentro estaba aliviado de esa ayuda que le estaba dando el comandante, aunque no entendía por qué.

-Claro para ayudarles a seguir robando-gruño el de rojo mirando con seriedad al otro.

-Keiichiro sin pruebas no podemos hacer nada y menos acusar a una antigua compañera, lo siento-el comandante intento hablar con total tranquilidad para que el otro lo comprendiera, este aún molesto asintió con la cabeza antes de tomar sus cosas.

-Quiere pruebas, bien, le daré pruebas-dijo antes de marcharse de allí dando un portazo.

Sakuya miro a todos lados sin saber qué hacer, pero al final opto por tomar sus cosas para seguir a su sempai de allí, por último, Noel miro al comandante y ese le hizo una seña con la mano en señal de que podía marcharse, el francés al saber que no conseguiría nada ese día también se marchó.

Cuando el comandante se quedó solo con Jim, el moreno soltó un suspiro resignado.

-comandante… ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -pregunto Jim preocupado.

-Intentar que los jefes no se enteren, no podemos permitir que arresten a Umika-chan y a Tsukasa-chan, tampoco a Kairi-kun y Tooma-kun-el hombre se levantó de su asiento y tomo su móvil-pero antes hablar con Tsukasa para asegurarme de que estén las dos bien y contarles lo sucedido, ahora nos necesitan más que nunca Jim-fue lo único que dijo antes de marcar el número que se conocía de memoria, tenían que elaborar un buen plan porque si algo sabia es que cuando se lo proponía Keiichiro podía ser el policía mejor policía de todos y también le más despiadado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap. 10.**

La noticia de que Umika había sido descubierta como ladrona se había extendido como la pólvora entre los guardianes y en menos de una hora todos lo sabían y no paraban de llamar por los comunicadores a las dos chicas preocupados por la situación y para asegurarse de que ambas estaban bien, por su puesto al principio a ambas les enterneció y agradecieron la preocupación, pero al cabo de una hora de no parar de recibir llamadas ambas estaban empezando a cansarse.

-Te juro que como vuelvan a llamar otra vez me arrestaran, pero por asesinato-gruño Tsukasa mientras se secaba el pelo y miraba a su amiga quien le sonreía.

-Solo están preocupados.

-Ya les hemos dicho que estamos bien, lo puse por el grupo incluso y aun así no paran de llamar-se quejó la mayor mientras se peinaba- ¿y dónde están las chicas? A este paso las pizzas llegaran antes que ellas-comento y como si hubiera hecho un conjuro el timbre del apartamento sonó.

-Ves allí están-dijo feliz Umika mientras se levantaba de la cama de Tsukasa.

-O son las pizzas-dijo la otra mientras dejaba el peine y tomaba su monedero-tu pon la mesa y elige las pelis, yo abro-añadió mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta sin importarle que estuviera en pijama- ¡Y nada de películas de miedo! -grito la expolicía antes de abrir la puerta.

-Buenas noches ¿Cuánto...? es? -Tsukasa se quedó callada cuando vio quien había llamado a la puerta.

-Bonne nuit Tsukasa-chan-saludo Noel con gran sonrisa y esta vez no era una sonrisa falsa, sino una verdadera de las que solo le dedicaba a la policía, aunque esta no lo sabía.

\- ¿¡Que haces tú aquí!?-pregunto/grito Tsukasa y estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta en la cara de Noel si no fuera porque este más rápido entro en el apartamento antes de que la cerrara.

-Tsukasa ¿Todo bien? -pregunto Umika yendo donde su amiga sorprendiéndose también al ver a Noel.

-Noel-

-Hola Umika-chan, me alegra ver que estas bien-dijo el francés acercándose a la más joven.

-Repetiré la pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí Noel? -dijo Tsukasa cruzándose de brazos, Noel solo le miro y levanto sus manos en señal de rendición.

-Oh la la, Tsukasa-chan que agresiva ya deberías saber que yo estoy de vuestra parte ¿Oh lo has olvidado? Solo he venido a traeros unas cosas ¿Puedo pasar?

-Ya has entrado idiota-dijo la mayor mientras se encaminaba al salón.

-Esta algo molesta por que nuestras amigos no han parado de llamar para ver si estábamos bien-le susurro Umika a Noel.

-Te he oído Umika-escucharon decir a Tsukasa y ambos chicos rieron antes de seguir a la otra.

Ya en el salón comedor de la mayor Tsukasa y Umika se sentaron en las dos sillas que había en la mesa y Noel se sentó en frente de ambas, nervioso por la seriedad que mostraba la antigua policía y dándole la sensación de que estaba en un interrogatorio.

-Vaya que tensión ¿no? jeje

-Noel-advirtió Tsukasa y Noel supo que tenía que ir directo al grano.

-Bueno después de los eventos de hoy, nos hemos tenido que mudar ya que las identidades de Kairi y Tooma han quedado expuestas, por suerte yo pude librarme, aunque por los pelos y mientras recogíamos nuestras cosas tome las de Umika para traérosla, me imagine que estaría aquí-Noel alzo dos bolsas que traía consigo y se las dio a la chica.

-Muchas gracias, Noel, de verdad.

-No tienes que darlas Umika-chan-Noel le sonrió, pero aun podía sentir la mirada de Tsukasa y se giró a verla.

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- ¿Tan mal esta que venga a ayudar Tsukasa-chan?

-Tsukasa negó con la cabeza-no, pero me sorprenda que quieras hacerlo teniendo en cuenta de que todo vuestro plan se ha ido a la mierda, entendería que tanto Kairi y Tooma como tú estén furiosos con nosotras-Umika agacho la cabeza cuando escucho decir eso a Tsukasa, aun se sentía mal por lo ocurrido, Noel en cambio suspiro resignado.

-Mirad no os voy a mentir, es cierto que enterarnos así de que Umika decidiera revelar su identidad así fue un gran impacto y que tu Tsukasa lo supieras desde hace dios sabe cuánto tiempo lo fue aún más-Noel se cruzó de brazos pero siguió hablando-aunque pensándolo fríamente entiendo por qué Umika hizo lo que hizo, el hecho de defenderte...lo que dijo Keiichiro-kun sobre ti, fue algo muy duro y horrible-Tsukasa giro la cabeza hacia otro lado no quería recordar esa parte de la discusión.

-Pero...por otro lado me alegra que lo supieras, ahora entiendo por qué eras tan "blanda" a la hora de pelear con los lupin y porque no mostrabas ningún interés en atraparlos, fue un gran alivio enterarme la verdad, sobre todo porque ahora podrás ayudarnos.

Esta declaración hizo que ambas chicas le miraran sorprendidas por lo que dijo.

\- ¿Ayudaros? Noel, por si lo has olvidado le di todas mis cosas a Keiichiro.

-Si y yo...pensaba que después de lo ocurrido no podría seguir siendo una lupin.

-Bueno Umika-chan dado que fue mi familia la que te dio el poder de transformarte creo que es mi decisión si quiero que sigas siendo una lupin o no ¿no crees? -dijo Noel guiñándole el ojo a la de amarrillo haciendo que la otra se sorprendiera más pero que también sonriera.

-Y Tsukasa-chan con respecto a eso-Noel saco de su espalda dos objetos que Tsukasa reconoció al instante-no me parece bien que Umika se encargue de los gangler ella sola.

\- ¿Los has robado? -pregunto Tsukasa indignada, aunque ella hubiera dejado la policía siempre sería una al menos de corazón.

-Oh no no no, para nada...ten en cuenta que fui yo quien los cree así que técnicamente son míos, yo solo tome lo que me pertenece.

Tsukasa le miro seriamente pensando en rechazarlo, pero al sentir la mirada de ambos chicos suspiro y los tomo-gracias-susurro y Noel no pudo evitar sonreír.

Después de eso Noel decidido marcharse, no sin antes decirles a ambas que se mantendrían en contacto y que volvería para hacerle unas modificaciones a ambos objetos de las chicas para mejorarlos.

Tsukasa acompaño a Noel a la puerta mientras Umika seguía poniendo la mesa.

-Noel-le llamo la morena antes de que el otro se marchara-yo...gracias...por todo...y por no odiarnos a Umika y a mí-dijo la otra sin atreverse a mirarlo, la verdad es que saber que aún tenía un amigo en ese mundo a pesar de todo, le hacía muy feliz.

Noel le miro y luego poso una de sus manos en uno de los hombro de la joven haciendo que esta levantara el rostro para mirarlo encontrándose con la sonrisa más dulce que había visto en la cara del policía francés.

-Jamás podría odiarte Tsukasa, eso me sería imposible-susurro el hombre sin dejar de mirarla y sus ojos reflejando un sentimiento que Tsukasa no podía identificar pero que la hizo sentir muy nerviosa, por lo que no dijo nada solo asintió levemente.

Cuando Noel cruzo la puerta Tsukasa iba a cerrar cuando la voz del policía llamándola la detuvo.

-Tsukasa-dijo Noel mirándole y su sonrisa se transformó en una burlona-lindo pijama-añadió divertido.

Tsukasa tardo unos segundo en reaccionar y luego verse a sí misma para ver como vestida un pijama de tirantas y unos shorts de color rojo con conejitos blancos, al ver como estaba su cara se tornó roja de la vergüenza.

\- ¡Idiota, largo de aquí! -le grito la otra mientras Noel salía corriendo entre risas y la morena cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Después de eso Tsukasa estuvo roja toda la noche, cada vez que recordaba aquel incidente y aún más cuando sus amigas llegaron y Umika le conto lo sucedido (porque había estado espiando detrás de la puerta) Si fue una noche vergonzosa para la expolicía, pero al menos se había olvidado de lo mal que estaba.

Tres días después de ese suceso Noel volvió a visitar a las chicas para realizar algunas modificaciones, cual fue la sorpresa de ambas al ver que ya no solo podían transformarse en policía y ladrona respectivamente, sino que también (y al igual que Noel) tenían sus propias versiones de ladrón y policía. Fue una gran sorpresa sobre todo para el resto de los chicos cuando después de aquello un gangler ataco y ambas aparecieron en el combate Tsukasa en Lupinpink y Umika en patoranger rokgo.

Por su puesto nadie dudo de quien le había dado los nuevos trajes a ambas mujeres y Noel tuvo que enfrentarse a una buena bronca por parte de ambos bandos cuando las chicas se marcharon con el tesoro de lupin del gangler.

Dos semanas después –

Era un día agradable con el sol brillando en el cielo sin una sola nube y esos días a Koyomi le gustaba salir de comprar para la cafetería porque así podría pasear en ese hermoso día, aunque claro prefería que le ayudaran con las comprar y que esa persona fuera Haruto quien, como siempre, se escapaba de las responsabilidades de la cafetería pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo Haruto era así y muy a su pesar así le quería…aunque el idiota no se diera cuenta de nada.

Koyomi no pudo evitar suspirar mientras pensaba en Haruto y en los sentimientos que tenía por él, no sabía cuántas veces había intentado hacer que él la notara o intentar declarar sus sentimientos pero siempre había algo que se lo impedía, sin contar lo denso que era el chico para esas cosas y la verdad es que se estaba empezando a plantear la idea de sus amigas de olvidarse del chico y buscarse a otro, y sería fácil si su corazón no doliera cada vez que pensaba estar con otro que no sea Kamen rider Wizard.

La neutral sacudió su cabeza a ambos lados para deshacerse de esos pensamientos, sobre todo ahora que acababa de llegar a la cafetería, al entrar saludo como siempre pero no escucho nada de respuesta cosa que la extraño, por lo que dejando las cosas en la cocina se fue a buscarlos a todos encontrándolos en la parte trasera de la tienda muy animados.

\- ¿Chicos? ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto Koyomi al acercarse a ellos y todos le miraron sonrientes.

-Koyomi, mira he ganado-dijo Haruto muy feliz al mostrarle unas cuantas entradas.

\- ¿Ganado?

-Haruto-san participo en un concurso de un barrio esta mañana y nos ha ganado entradas para todos para un festival exclusivo que se celebrara en la ciudad-contesto Shunpei.

Koyomi extrañada porque no había escuchado nada de eso nunca se acercó hasta Haruto y tomo las entradas para verlas mejor, nada más tocarlas supo que no eran normales, estaban impregnadas con magia y de la mala, pero eso no fue lo peor al ver la dirección donde se suponía que iba a ser ese "festival exclusivo" su rostro palideció, cosa que hizo preocupar al resto.

Koyomi le dio las entradas a Haruto y alegando que estaba muy cansada por las comprar y el calor que hacia fuera se marchó a su habitación a descansar, una vez allí hablo con el resto de sus amigas para ver si habiendo recibido lo mismo.

En efecto era así, todas habían referido diferentes invitaciones de distinto tipo, todas hechas a medida para captar los intereses de cada grupo, pero con las mismas características, la magia maligna impregnada y la misma dirección, un edificio en construcción en el mundo de Tsukasa y Umika, un edificio que solo está construido en ese mundo y en ningún otro.

Koyomi tirada en su cama pensaba en lo que estaba ocurriendo eso relacionado con lo que ocurrió con la balanza los dos últimos meses no podía ser coincidencia.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando?


End file.
